Namorado
by Nati Miles
Summary: Uraraka Ochako consegue reunir coragem e se declarar para Midoriya Izuku, mas não sai como o esperado. Chateada com a situação, ela concorda com o plano mais mirabolante que sua amiga Ashido Mina já havia proposto: arrumar um namorado de mentira para fazer ciúmes em Midoriya. [Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako (Kacchako)]
1. O Plano

**Boku no Hero Academia não me pertence.**  
 **Imagem da capa encontrada no Pinterest e editada por mim.**

 **Classificação T por conta do linguajar do Bakugou.**

 **Minha primeira fic desse universo e desse casal.**  
 **Espero que gostem 3**

 **Fanfic postada apenas aqui e no Nyah!**

* * *

\- D-Deku-kun... Eu gosto de você! – disse Ochako com muito esforço, sua voz quase não saía de tão nervosa que estava com a situação.

Depois de muito tempo remoendo – e conversando com as amigas, claro – ela havia percebido que seria melhor se declarar para seu _crush_ o quanto antes. Ela tinha que se declarar e torcer para que o melhor acontecesse, ou então nunca saberia como ele se sentia com relação a ela.

Ochako havia batido na porta do dormitório do garoto pela noite, antes de irem dormir. Era agora ou nunca! Porém, não era exatamente isso que a morena esperava. Midoriya parecia estar assustado com a confissão repentina e não conseguia responder nada.

\- Ahn... Deku-kun... V-você me ouviu? – ela perguntou incerta. Talvez tivesse falado baixo demais por estar tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros garotos em seus dormitórios.

\- E-e-eu... – Midoriya estava definitivamente assustado. Deu uma leve pigarreada para clarear a garganta e fazer com que sua voz saísse mais audível. – Eu ouvi, Uraraka-chan. Me desculpe, eu só... Eu fico feliz que goste de mim. De verdade! Mas... Eu não sei... Eu gosto de você, mas não da mesma maneira...

Os olhos da garota começaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela as segurou o máximo que pode e deu um sorriso, tentando (e falhando) esconder sua tristeza.

\- Me desculpe – Midoryia falou tão baixo que mais pareceu um sussurro.

\- Não... Quer dizer, está tudo bem. Eu não quis dizer tudo isso, eu só... Ahn... – a garota estava começando a sentir o chão se abrir. Ela havia se preparado para o caso do Midoriya a dispensar, mas era mais doloroso ao vivo.

Em um impulso, Uraraka virou as costas e foi correndo para as escadas, sem nem perceber que um de seus colegas estava ali parado. Ao passar correndo pela sala, para ir para o lado dos dormitórios das garotas, deu de cara com Kirishima e Ashido. Os dois estavam bem próximos ultimamente, sempre fazendo lição e treinando juntos.

\- Ochako-chan? Você está bem? – perguntou a garota rosa, segurando a amiga pelos ombros.

A morena acenou que "sim" com a cabeça e se manteve olhando para o chão, incapaz de se mover mais ou dizer alguma coisa. Como era estúpida! Os sinais estavam todos lá! Midoriya Izuku nunca havia gostado dela dessa maneira e era tão óbvio agora. Mas já estava feito e não havia como voltar atrás. Ela sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem e deu um pequeno soluço, o que não passou despercebido pelos amigos.

\- Ei, Mina, talvez você devesse ir com ela até seu quarto. Nós nos vemos depois – disse o garoto de cabelo vermelho, dando um leve sorriso para sua companheira de treinos.

Ashido Mina era bem espalhafatosa e tinha ideias estranhas, era verdade. Mas ela era uma ótima amiga e se mostrava muito confiável, estando por perto quando as amigas mais precisavam. Ela levou a garota da gravidade para seu quarto e pediu para que esperasse, enquanto reunia o restante das garotas. Em menos de 5 minutos, lá estavam todas reunidas e sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ochako contou para as amigas o que havia acontecido: como havia reunido coragem, ido até o dormitório do Deku-kun e se declarado para ele. E como ele havia dito que não se sentia da mesma maneira.

\- Ouch – foi a única coisa que Jirou conseguiu responder, ao fim do relato da amiga.

\- Não fique assim, Ochako – disse Momo, tomando a frente da situação e abraçando a amiga. – Sabemos que Midoriya não é o garoto mais maduro da nossa sala. Há uma variedade de possibilidades nessa situação. Ele pode não ter entendido ou pode ter fingido que não entendeu, por vergonha. Ou, ainda, mesmo que ele não sinta o mesmo por você, sabemos que isso é o que ele está sentindo agora, mas isso pode mudar. Dê tempo ao tempo, quem sabe isso não muda.

As garotas concordaram com Yaoyorozu. Naquela noite, para tentar animar a amiga, todas ficaram juntas no quarto da Ochako vendo filmes e fofocando sobre os garotos.

 **xxx**

Naquela noite, Bakugou Katsuki não conseguia pegar no sono. Primeiro, porque Kirishima estava em seu quarto. Segundo, pelos eventos da noite.

Ele estava subindo para seu quarto pelas escadas quando ouviu sussurros e parou para ouvir. Era aquela garota de cara redonda e o nerd inútil conversando. Bakugou ouviu ela se declarando e o idiota a dispensando. A garota saiu correndo e eles teriam se trombado se o garoto loiro não tivesse dado um passo para o lado.

Katsuki não sabia ao certo, mas desde o dia que lutara com Uraraka Ochako no Festival de Esportes, algo nela vinha chamando a atenção dele. A partir dali, parecia que cada vez com maior frequência ele se pegava observando a garota.

Já havia conversado com Kirishima sobre isso, mas acabou se arrependendo depois. O garoto de cabelo vermelho passou uma semana toda olhando para Bakugou e dando sorrisinhos sempre que via que o loiro estava olhando para Uraraka. Isso não passou despercebido e o garoto bem tentou explodir seu amigo, mas a individualidade de Kirishima o protegeu.

Agora, lá estava ele novamente deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, enquanto Kirishima comentava sobre como Uraraka parecia estar abalada com algo, mas que ele ainda não sabia o que era.

\- Kirishima, cala a porra da boca – disse o loiro enquanto esfregava as mãos no rosto com irritação.

\- Eu só estou dizendo que a Mina teve até que acompanhar a Uraraka, porque ela...

\- EU SEI! – Bakugou gritou se sentando. – Eu sei porque porras ela tá assim. Eu vi e ouvi muito bem o que aconteceu.

\- Ah... – ele respondeu parecendo estar surpreso. – Poderia me contar, então?

\- Sua namoradinha já vai fazer isso, por que eu deveria?

\- Bom argumento. E ela não é minha namoradinha... Mais ou menos – o garoto respondeu sorrindo e pareceu ter se perdido em seus pensamentos por alguns instantes. – Mas! Gostaria que você me contasse... Somos melhores amigos, cara.

O loiro bufou e revirou os olhos em irritação.

\- Presta atenção, que só vou falar essa porra uma vez. Eu vi a cara redonda conversando com o nerd inútil na porta do dormitório dele. Ela estava se declarando praquele bosta idiota, mas o imbecil a dispensou.

Kirishima arregalou os olhos e então se levantou da cadeira sorrindo.

\- KACCHAN, ISSO É ÓTIMO!

\- Quê? Mas que porra...

\- Ela se declarou para ele, mas ele a rejeitou. Logo, ela talvez comece a pensar em outras opções, não acha?

\- Aonde você quer chegar? – Katsuki perguntou, estreitando os olhos para o amigo.

\- Quero dizer, meu amigo, que você pode entrar em cena! – ele respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

\- QUÊ? Quem disse que eu quero "entrar em cena", idiota?

\- Você é mais denso do que eu imaginava... E olha que sou eu que tenho a individualidade de endurecer – Kirishima disse suspirando. – Quando vai admitir que gosta dela?

\- Eu não gosto da cara redonda – Bakugou disse irritado. – E se continuar com essas ideias estúpidas pra caralho, vou te explodir pra fora da porra do quarto.

 **xxx**

Ashido Mina era bem espalhafatosa e **definitivamente** tinha ideias estranhas. Havia uma semana desde o incidente da sua amiga com o garoto de cabelos verdes, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar em maneiras de ajudar a amiga. Ela havia reunido todas as garotas em seu quarto assim que acordou.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Mina, espera a gente acordar direito antes de soltar esses planos estranhos que sua mente consegue pensar – disse Hagakure bocejando.

\- Mina-chan, do que você está falando? – perguntou Tsuyu confusa, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo e adicionando um _kero_ ao final de sua pergunta.

\- Estou dizendo que estava pensando no que a Yaomomo disse! Midoriya pode não gostar da nossa Ochako _agora_ , mas talvez seja por falta de um empurrãozinho – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto andava pelo quarto. – Se ela arrumasse um namorado... Nem que fosse um de mentira, tipo o Iida que é bem próximo dela, talvez ele ficasse com ciúmes e então percebesse que gosta dela!

\- Esse é a pior ideia que já ouvi saindo da sua boca – Jirou comentou. – E olha que estou contando com a vez que você tentou reunir todo mundo na sala para tentarmos descobrir quem gosta de quem.

\- Ainda me lembro do Todoroki literalmente congelado no sofá – Ashido comentou rindo, enquanto lembrava dos acontecimentos dessa dia. – Ok, concordo que esse dia não deu certo e só serviu para os garotos ficarem olhando estranho pra gente por semanas, tentando pensar de quem gostávamos... Mas dessa vez é diferente! Pensem comigo...

\- Pode dar certo – Uraraka respondeu baixo.

\- QUÊ? – todas as outras ficaram espantadas com o fato da amiga estar realmente pensando nesse plano doido.

\- YAAAAY! – Mina comemorou dando pulinhos e batendo palmas. – Só precisamos de um candidato perfeito... Alguém que tope essa loucura, então não pode gostar muito de você ou então o plano pode ruir porque ele pode acabar se apaixonando por você.

\- Não pode ser pervertido como o Mineta nem ofuscante como Aoyama – completou Hagakure, entrando no plano.

\- E não pode ser certinho demais, então não tem como ser o Iida – Mina continuou.

\- Tem que ser alguém que cause um sentimento de ciúmes e rivalidade... – Momo começou a falar mais devagar, conforme uma pessoa lhe vinha à mente. – Ok, a única pessoa que me vem à cabeça é impossível... É o Bakugou!

\- ELE É PERFEITO! – Mina gritou de alegria. – Ele é do tipo que topa loucuras, não é próximo e nem gosta de você. E o mais importante: tem esse sentimento de rivalidade com o Midoriya.

\- E você espera que ele ouça o que eu tenho a dizer sem me explodir? – Ochako perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Era simplesmente impossível que Bakugou Katsuki aceitasse entrar nessa loucura.


	2. Colocando em Ação

**E aí vamos nós com mais um capítulo! :B**

* * *

Uraraka Ochako não sabia como e nem porquê havia realmente pensado que esse era um bom plano. Era a coisa mais absurda do mundo e ela sabia muito bem. Mas ela se sentia um pouco desesperada quando o assunto era um certo garoto de cabelo verde ondulado, sendo capaz de qualquer coisa.

Havia ficado combinado que Mina iria junto com Ochako, para dar um apoio moral. As garotas acharam que poderia valer de algo, pois ela estava quase namorando com Kirishima e todos sabiam que ele era o melhor amigo de Bakugou.

As garotas bateram na porta do dormitório e ficaram confusas quando Kirishima a abriu.

\- Mas ein? – Mina disse confusa. – Não é possível que errei seu quarto, eu estou sempre...

\- BOOOOOM DIA! – Kirishima disse alto, enquanto dava risadas tentando disfarçar o que a garota estava falando. – O que fazem aqui, garotas?

\- Quero falar com seu amigo Bakugou.

Ochako empurrou a porta que Kirishima estava segurando, revelando um garoto loiro deitado em sua cama jogando videogame. Ele se virou para a porta, seus olhos soltando faíscas de raiva – como sempre.

\- Mas que porra é essa? Sua mãe não te deu educação?

\- Bakugou-kun, temos uma proposta pra você! – Ochako disse animada. Mina deu uma pigarreada e Ochako revirou os olhos, corrigindo sua frase. – _Eu_ tenho uma proposta pra você.

\- Não – ele respondeu voltando sua atenção ao videogame.

\- Por favor, ao menos me ouça! – a garota pediu juntando as mãos e fazendo a melhor expressão de "cão sem dono" que podia.

Katsuki apenas a olhou de canto de olho e bufou alto, enquanto revirava os olhos e continuava a jogar.

\- Vou considerar que você está me ouvindo – Ochako começou.

Ela explicou todo o plano e, no final, os dois garotos a olhavam com olhos arregalados.

\- Você é demente? – o loiro perguntou. – Primeiro: o que caralhos te faz pensar que eu aceitaria? Segundo: se eu aceitasse, o que eu ganharia com isso? E terceiro: quem garante que o inútil vai cair nessa?

\- Primeiro: pensei que seria uma boa maneira de você estar na frente do Deku... de alguma maneira. Segundo: você ganharia o mérito de estar na frente do Deku, como disse. De certa forma, já é uma maneira de ganhar dele em mais alguma coisa. E terceiro: não saberei se não tentar.

Bakugou piscou diversas vezes seguidas, como que tentando digerir aquilo tudo. Aquelas duas malucas estavam mesmo pensando em levar essa merda a sério?

\- Pode ser uma boa ideia, sabe – Kirishima disse sorrindo.

Apesar de não ter dito nada demais, Bakugou sabia que o amigo tinha segundas intenções com aquilo, pois estava cismado que ele gostava da garota que estava ali na sua frente agora. Ele não gostava da garota. Mas também não a odiava. Havia aprendido a respeitá-la, de certa forma, e isso não era errado nem nada demais.

\- Sim, ótima ideia! – Mina entrou na discussão também sorrindo. – Pense em como o Midoriya ficaria ainda mais para trás de você! Em como ela ficará enciumado quando souber!

\- Se essa ideia der certo, né – Kirishima falou baixo, mas Mina ouviu e deu cotovelada em sua barriga.

\- Tá... Digamos que eu aceite essa porra, você seria como minha escrava?

\- Isso soa mal em muitos níveis – Kirishima comentou.

\- Namorada, Bakugou, não escrava – Uraraka respondeu.

\- Que seja – o loiro respondeu revirando os olhos. - Eu aceito essa porra, mas sob algumas condições. Você que me venha ficar de agarramento e toda melosa, que eu te explodo. E você vai ser como minha escrava _sim._

O loiro estendeu a mão, como que quisesse selar aquele "contrato". Kirishima tentou dizer que não parecia certo chama-la de escrava e Ashido quase desistiu por conta disso. Mas Ochako não poderia deixar aquilo passar. Bakugou Katsuki era perfeito para esse papel, por mais estranho que isso soasse e por mais bizarro que fosse ele a chamando de escrava. A morena apertou a mão dele, selando o contrato dos dois.

\- Tudo bem. Mas você não vai me chamar de escrava, muito menos em público e perto do Deku. Isso só faria a situação ficar estranha e nunca o faria acreditar que somos um casal.

\- Que seja – o loiro respondeu revirando os olhos. – Vai estragar metade da diversão, cara redonda.

Eles haviam acabado de dar início ao plano mais mirabolante já criado pela mente de Ashido Mina. E ela e Kirishima já estavam arrependidos de terem começado.

 **xxx**

\- Muito bem! – disse Uraraka a Bakugou.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar na sala de convivência para acertarem maiores detalhes e já começarem a espalhar rumores de que estavam juntos. Eles estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Ele estava esparramado, com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro e claramente entediado. Ela estava com as pernas em cima do sofá, virada de lado para ele e mais empolgada do que deveria.

\- Nós percebemos que nos gostávamos e decidimos tentar essa relação. Vamos tentar ficar mais próximos e andar de mãos dadas, além de...

\- Pode parando essa porra aí, cara redonda – o loiro disse colocando a mão no rosto dela na tentativa de faze-la parar de falar. – Tenho cara de quem anda de mãos dadas por aí?

\- Você aceitou isso! Como vamos convencer que somos um casal se nem andamos de mãos dadas? E você pode me chamar pelo nome ao invés de apelidos maldosos.

\- Ok... Uraraka – ele disse revirando os olhos. – Mas eu te avisei que não queria agarramentos.

\- Ok, _Bakugou_ – ela respondeu sorrindo. Já era um começo se chamarem pelos sobrenomes. – Mas dar as mãos não é agarramento. Eu prometo que esse vai ser o máximo que vou pedir de você. Não precisa ficar me abraçando nem nada, só me dá a mão quando estivermos em locais mais públicos e que sabemos que o Deku pode ver.

\- Que seja. Você nem é minha namorada de verdade e já está me dando nos nervos – ele disse encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, em um sinal claro de quem estava começando a ficar irritado.

A garota apenas sorriu e mostrou a língua para ele.

\- Aliás, o que te faz pensar que o inútil acreditaria que estamos realmente namorando? Pelo que você me disse, faz só uma semana que você se declarou pra ele, idiota. Ele pode ser a porra de um nerd que não se atenta a coisas fora desse universo de herói, mas ele não é tão estúpido assim.

\- Eu só achei que deveria tentar – ela respondeu olhando pra baixo.

Parando pra pensar, era realmente uma ideia estúpida. E a manipuladora da gravidade estava começando a questionar se aquilo realmente poderia dar certo. Eles ouviram passos descendo as escadas e avistaram Mina, que estava encarregada de dar início ao plano – em outras palavras, ela seria a fofoqueira que espalharia os rumores após vê-los juntos.

\- Oh, Ochako! Você e o Bakugou aqui sozinhos? – ela começou em um tom forçadamente dramático e alto. – Me pergunto: estariam vocês juntos?

Bakugou a olhou como se ela tivesse algum problema. Quem acreditaria naquela atuação barata que a garota estava fazendo? Estava na cara que ela estava forçando. Ochako não conseguia responder, pois tentava segurar o riso.

\- Qual a porra do seu problema? – o loiro perguntou ainda a olhando sem crer no que via.

\- Eu estou tentando chamar a atenção aqui – ela respondeu sussurrando.

Eles ouviram mais passos descendo as escadas e logo as outras garotas estavam ali também. Todas sabiam do plano, mas se assustaram ao ver que ele estava realmente sendo colocado em prática. Mina as cutucou, como quem pede ajuda. E logo todas começaram a falar alto, tentando chamar a atenção para a sala e o casal que ali estava.

Os garotos logo desceram também. Kirishima era o único que sabia do plano, então só pode dar risada com a cena. Todas as garotas estavam atuando de forma exageradamente dramática enquanto levantavam os braços e comentavam sobre um novo casal. Uraraka estava ao lado do seu suposto namorado segurando as risadas e Bakugou estava visivelmente irritado.

\- Mas que porra eu fui me meter – Bakugou comentou baixo.

\- Já começou, não tem volta – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Aquele _maldito_ sorriso. Bakugou tinha vontade de explodir a garota quando ela sorria daquele jeito irritante.

Todos estavam distraídos comentando sobre como eles haviam começado esse namoro, mas Bakugou percebeu quando o garoto de cabelos verdes apareceu na sala. Uraraka olhou para o loiro e estendeu sua mão, como pedindo que cedesse ao seu pedido e dessem as mãos, mas acabou recebendo um olhar ameaçador como resposta. A morena então se contentou em disfarçar e colocar sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, o que não pareceu que o incomodou tanto.

Bakugou sentiu esquentar onde a garota se apoiou, mas ignorou e continuou com sua carranca, olhando feio para todos que estavam ali falando tão alto.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês podem parar e ir fazer seja lá que porra vocês inúteis fazem?

\- Uuuuuuuuhhh – Kaminari começou sorrindo marotamente. – Mal começaram a namorar e já querem ficar assim sozinhos?

\- MORRA! – Bakugou gritava a plenos pulmões, parecendo prestes a explodir a sala.

Midoriya estava um pouco afastado. Não entendeu o porquê, mas teve uma sensação estranha ao ver Uraraka colocando a mão sobre o ombro do seu amigo de infância. Ignorou o que estava sentindo e se aproximou deles. Tentou demonstrar a maior felicidade que pudesse, afinal sentia-se mesmo feliz por Bakugou aparentemente ter encontrado alguém que ele não gostaria de explodir.

\- Parabéns, Uraraka-san e Kacchan – o garoto disse parecendo entusiasmado, dando o melhor sorriso que podia. – Muitas felicidades ao nosso novo casal!

Uraraka deu um sorriso sem graça. Essa definitivamente não era a reação que ela esperava dele.


	3. Saída em Grupo

**Hey, apples!  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu escrevi milhões de vezes, porque nunca parecia estar bom, mas fiquei contente em como ficou no final.  
Sei que não teve muita interação entre nosso casal amado, mas eu quis dar um empurrão primeiro, para que isso acontecer nos próximos capítulos, HAIHEUSHEAS.  
Enjoy! :B**

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki via cada vez mais vantagens em ter uma namorada de mentira. E Uraraka Ochako via cada vez mais desvantagens. Fazia apenas dois dias que eles estavam executando esse plano mirabolante, mas a garota já estava cansada de ficar fazendo tudo que ele mandava. E ele estava se divertindo cada vez mais com isso.

Ela estava na cozinha fazendo um lanche que ele havia pedido – pela quarta vez. Meu Deus, como esse garoto era chato! Ele havia se recusado a comer o primeiro lanche porque estava com pouco queijo, o segundo não tinha salada e o terceiro estava com as cascas do pão de forma. _"Espero que engasgue"_ , pensava enquanto fazia o lanche com mais raiva do que deveria. Normalmente Uraraka era bem calma e dócil com as pessoas, mas Bakugou conseguia fazê-la encontrar o instinto assassino dentro de si. Ela terminou e caminhou até a sala, jogando o prato na mesa de centro.

\- Se não tiver bom dessa vez, juro que eu vou...

\- E aí, casal! – Mina a cortou, chegando na sala de supetão com alguns amigos.

\- Te encher de beijos! – ela terminou fingindo sorrir amavelmente e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Bakugou conseguia sentir a aura assassina que emanava da garota, mas fingiu não perceber e sorriu cinicamente de volta.

\- As meninas estavam falando de sair hoje à noite – Mina disse enquanto procurava o que comer na cozinha. – Você vai, né, Ochako?

\- Claro, vou sim! – ela disse empolgada.

Desde a mudança para os dormitórios, os alunos da sala 1-A sentiam que estavam cada vez mais próximos, principalmente as meninas. Eles estavam sempre juntos, saindo, treinando e se ajudando. Ainda havia pequenas discussões, mas nada fora do comum. No fundo, eles se viam como uma grande família.

\- Ótimo! Vamos sair às 19h! – Mina respondeu enquanto se dirigia para a sala com os amigos.

\- Ei, Bakugou... – Kirishima começou sorrindo.

\- Não – Bakugou respondeu rapidamente sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo.

\- Você nem me ouviu ainda! – o garoto disse fazendo bico. – Eu só ía dar a ideia de irmos também, já que nossas garotas estarão lá.

\- Ah, seria uma ótima ideia, Bakugou! – Ochako disse o olhando empolgada, mas recebeu um olhar tão ameaçador que se virou para frente de novo e voltou a assistir televisão.

\- Qual é, cara! Vamos lá! – Kirishima parecia estar tentando convencer, mas no fundo Bakugou sabia que ele só estava provocando. – Vai ser capaz de deixar sua garota sair sozinha pela noite?

O loiro lançou seu olhar fulminante ao amigo. Ele pagaria por isso mais tarde.

\- Já disse que não vou, nem fodendo – ele respondeu se levantando irritado. – A cara redonda sabe muito bem se defender. E se continuar insistindo, eu te explodo.

Kirishima havia feito menção de tentar continuar convencendo, mas após o olhar mortal e a ameaça, fechou a boca e concordou com a cabeça.

Uraraka havia parado de prestar atenção no que assistia e olhava para onde o loiro havia acabado de sair... Era impressão ou Bakugou havia acabado de elogiá-la dizendo que ela conseguia se defender?

 **xxx**

Kirishima e Kaminari, que haviam se convidado para ir junto, estavam prontos na sala de convivência. Eles haviam marcado de sair às 19h, mas já era quase 19:30h e nenhuma das garotas havia aparecido ainda.

\- Onde estão essas garotas, pelo amor de Deus? – Kaminari perguntou se jogando no sofá, cansado de esperar de pé.

\- Vocês realmente acreditaram que as vadias sairiam na hora combinada? – Bakugou estava jogando videogame na sala e só pode dar risada da cara dos amigos. – Idiotas!

Ochako e as outras garotas estavam perto da sala quando o loiro fez o comentário, então puderam ouví-lo.

\- Eu ouvi, Bakugou! – ela comentou revirando os olhos. – Certeza de que não quer ir?

Bakugou se virou na direção das garotas e ficou paralisado por um instante. Ochako estava de tênis, shorts, uma blusinha preta (que estava apertada demais, pro seu gosto) e uma camisa xadrez aberta por cima. Não sabia direito, mas algo nela estava prendendo a atenção dele naquele momento, tanto que nem se deu conta que a estava encarando demais. Kirishima deu uma cotovelada discreta e o loiro o olhou ameaçadoramente, fingindo que não estava encarando a morena descaradamente antes e voltando a atenção para seu jogo.

\- Nem fodendo – se limitou a responder.

\- Nossa, é para um velório que nós vamos? – perguntou Jirou para Kaminari, que já estava desanimado de esperar.

\- Aparentemente é para um casamento, vocês nunca que ficavam prontas logo – Kaminari respondeu com um leve tom de impaciência.

\- Uuuuhhhh – Kirishima começou a provocar rindo. – Seria esse um pedido de casamento?

\- Não enche – Kaminari respondeu ficando vermelho. – Peça a Ashido em namoro primeiro, depois a gente conversa.

\- Ok, pessoal, é o suficiente – Yaoyorozu interferiu rindo. – Vamos?

O grupo saiu dos dormitórios em direção ao centro da cidade. Conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos no caminho: lições, treinos, heróis, filmes... Até que chegaram na rua principal e foram para o destino da noite: a danceteria nova que a Ashido havia comentado a semana toda.

Todos comeram e conversaram por muito tempo, até que Mina se levantou e começou a chamar todo mundo para dançar.

\- Você nunca se cansa, Ashido? – Kaminari perguntou bocejando.

\- Você é o cara da eletricidade, você que nunca deveria se cansar e ter muita... energia – ela disse rindo.

\- Se era pra ser uma piada, foi horrorosa, Mina – Hagakure disse também bocejando. Ao menos parecia que ela estava bocejando.

\- Quem quiser dançar comigo, fui.

No fim, quem foi para a pista foram Ashido, Kirishima (porque Ashido foi), Jirou e Uraraka. Sabiam que acabariam se dispersando na pista, então combinaram de se encontrar com o pessoal na mesa até às onze. Ashido arrastou Kirishima para dançar com ela, apesar do garoto dizer que não sabia dançar direito. E Jirou e Uraraka estavam dançando juntas, mas a garota de fones precisou ir ao banheiro.

A morena continuou dançando sozinha enquanto esperava a amiga, até que sentiu alguém chegando ao seu lado e colocando a mão no seu ombro. Achou que era algum dos amigos, mas ficou paralisada quando percebeu que não era.

\- Eeeeeei, gatinha! – o estranho segurava um copo cheio de bebida na outra mão e tinha um leve cheiro de álcool. – Quer uma bebida?

\- Desculpe, mas minha amiga me espera – ela disse se afastando, mas ele a pegou pelo pulso.

\- Aaaah, não vai! Vamos dançar – ele começou a se mexer enquanto ainda a segurava forte pelo pulso.

Uraraka não sabia o que fazer. Não queria gritar ou usar sua individualidade e causar alarde, mas também não conseguia ver nenhum dos amigos por perto. E o pessoal na mesa não parecia ter visão dela ali.

\- Desculpe, mas eu preciso mesmo ir...

\- Já disse que não vai – o rapaz disse mais firme dessa vez.

Ele segurou a garota mais perto, segurou seu rosto e a fez engolir um pouco da bebida que ele havia pego especialmente para ela. Ochako estava pronta para fazer o estranho flutuar, quando viu vultos passando e ficando entre ela e o estranho.

\- Mas que porra é essa? – Kirishima falou alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas por perto. – Não sabe respeitar uma garota?

\- Quem diabos é você?

O rapaz tentava ser ameaçador, mas Kirishima estava ganhando em disparada. Seu olhar era quase tão ameaçador quanto de Bakugou. Ele e Mina estavam procurando por Uraraka e Jirou, quando viu o rapaz chegando perto dela. Não tinham certeza se ela estava ok com a presença do sujeito até que a viram tentando sair e ele a segurando – e foi quando saíram praticamente correndo até eles, com uma aura assassina.

\- Quer mesmo saber? – Kirishima ativou sua individualidade nos dois braços e deu um passo à frente.

Jirou estava saindo do banheiro e percebeu a confusão. Correu em direção aos amigos e abraçou Uraraka, que parecia tremer um pouco.

Mina tentava intimidar junto com Kirishima. Sem deixar de olhar para o estranho, esticou um dedo e deixou uma gota do seu ácido cair no chão, formando um buraco. O rapaz, vendo que não teria muitas chances ali, bufou irritado e deu as costas para os adolescentes.

Os dois ainda estavam de costas para Uraraka, observando se o estranho havia realmente desistido. Jirou soltou a amiga, mas sentiu que ela se apoiou de novo em seu ombro.

\- Ochako-chan? Você está bem? – a garota de fones perguntou preocupada.

\- Eu... Não sei... Estou tonta...

Mina e Kirishima viraram-se para Uraraka também, enquanto o restante dos amigos se aproximava apressadamente. Jirou percebeu que o olhar da morena parecia perdido, como se não conseguisse focar no que via. Percebeu que a mão da garota que estava apoiada em seu ombro começou a escorregar e Kirishima a segurou bem a tempo.

Uraraka começou a sentir que tudo estava rodando e a ver tudo embaçado. Seus amigos ao seu redor foi a última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos.


	4. Uraraka?

**Yooooo, galeraaaa!  
Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a fic, nem que seja ali quietinho. Fico contente que estejam gostando! :D  
Estava com dificuldades em fazer upload do arquivo da fic aqui, então lá vem dois capítulos juntos.  
** **Sem mais delongas, fiquem com mais um capítulo :B** **  
**

* * *

Kirishima chegou correndo na enfermaria da U.A. Os outros foram ligando para todos os amigos, pedindo que avisassem ao professor Aizawa que Uraraka havia desmaiado e estavam voltando com ela. Receberam a orientação de não ir para o dormitório, mas direto para a enfermaria para que Recovery Girl pudesse dar uma olhada nela.

\- Vocês podem me explicar o que houve, afinal? – Aizawa perguntou, esfregando os olhos irritado.

Yaoyorozu, como vice-representante, sentiu-se no dever de dar explicações. Contou tudo que haviam feito e que pode ver naquela noite: onde haviam ido, a hora que chegaram, como alguns foram dançar e sobre uma movimentação estranha que ela e os outros que estavam na mesa viram um tempo depois. Kirishima pediu licença e disse que estava no momento da confusão, então explicou tudo detalhadamente.

\- Pelo menos conseguiram impedir que algo pior acontecesse e conseguiram trazê-la o mais rápido possível – a enfermeira respondeu após ouvir todo o relato e entrou para examinar a garota.

Não puderam ficar todos dentro da enfermaria com Uraraka enquanto a enfermeira a examinava, então ficaram do lado de fora esperando – incluindo o professor. Recovery Girl não demorou muito. Na verdade, não era nada muito grave. Abriu a porta e chamou todos para entrar.

\- Parece que a tal bebida que vocês viram o rapaz obrigando a Uraraka a beber estava com algum remédio forte para dormir. O efeito da bebida foi forte na garota, talvez por ela ter baixa tolerância. Isso somado com o remédio fizeram com que ela desmaiasse. Mas ela está bem, está em sono profundo. A manterei aqui até ela acordar, para averiguar se não há mesmo mais nada.

Todos suspiraram aliviados. Os alunos foram saindo aos poucos e voltando aos seus dormitórios, acompanhados do professor, mas Bakugou ficou mais um pouco ao lado da cama onde Uraraka estava deitada, observando enquanto ela estava nesse sono profundo. Sua expressão demonstrava tranquilidade, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom. Apertou a grade ao lado da cama com força, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos. Estava muito irritado com a garota. Por que não fez o desgraçado flutuar? Por que não gritou? Sua irritação aumentava e com ela vinha uma vontade absurda de explodir alguém.

\- Não se preocupe – Recovery Girl disse se aproximando dos dois. – Sua namorada deve ter alta amanhã pela manhã.

Sabia que Ashido Mina tinha a capacidade de espalhar as fofocas rapidamente, mas não achava que seria tão rápido e abrangente. No dia seguinte do início do plano, todos professores já estavam sabendo que os dois estavam "namorando" e os apoiavam, por achar que ela poderia fazê-lo melhorar seu temperamento explosivo. Bakugou olhou torto para a enfermeira, mas não podia acabar com o plano da cara redonda. Não concordava muito com essa estupidez, mas seria homem de cumprir com sua palavra e continuar com essa loucura.

O loiro apenas acenou com cabeça e voltou para seu quarto, se trancando lá.

Gostaria de ter dormido e acordado tranquilamente para as aulas do dia seguinte, mas não conseguiu pregar os olhos durante a noite. Ficava levantando e andando pelo quarto para ver se o sono chegava, mas não adiantava.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Uraraka e se sentir... Preocupado. Seus pensamentos o perturbavam, dizendo que poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse ido junto. Não que fosse dançar, mas com certeza ficaria um pouco de olho na garota. Não que gostasse dela, como Kirishima vivia dizendo. Ele só gostaria de garantir sua segurança... Como um herói faria. Como parte do plano, para fingir melhor para os amigos que eram namorados... Certo?

\- Que porra eu tô pensando agora? Como assim ficar de olho? Argh, mas que cacete! – resmungou dando um soco na parede. Ainda bem que aquele era o quarto vazio, ou Kirishima iria até lá ver o que estava acontecendo.

 **xxx**

Uraraka abriu os olhos com dificuldade, pois a luz a incomodava. Demorou para reconhecer onde estava e se levantou depressa quando percebeu que era a enfermaria da U.A. O movimento brusco a fez sentir-se tonta.

\- Deite-se novamente, querida – Recovery Girl disse enquanto se aproximava. – Sente-se bem? Algo está doendo?

\- Eu estou bem, só me senti tonta... Acho que levantei rápido demais – deu um sorriso um pouco sem graça. – O que aconteceu?

\- Acho que ele pode lhe explicar melhor.

Só então Ochako percebeu que havia uma pessoa em pé no canto da sala, parecendo distraída com seus próprios pensamentos.

\- D-deku-kun? Há quanto tempo está aí?

\- Uraraka! – ele sorriu para a amiga e correu para sua cama, sentando-se no banco ao lado. – Cheguei faz uns 10 minutos só. Recovery Girl disse que eu poderia te esperar acordar, já que ainda não começaram as aulas. Você está bem?

\- Estou me sentindo ótima – sorriu de volta, um pouco corada. – Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

\- Bom, pelo que me contaram, um estranho a abordou ontem e te fez engolir a bebida dele, certo? – a garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o olhava, encorajando que continuasse. – Além da bebida forte havia remédio para dormir... Não sabemos o que ele queria com você, mas o professor Aizawa estava contatando a polícia para que eles possam investigar se era um vilão ou não.

Uraraka não conseguia responder. Além de estar envergonhada por Midoriya estar ali esperando ela acordar, se sentia uma inútil. Não conseguiu nem mesmo se proteger de um estranho, o que a garantiria que seria uma boa heroína?

\- Mas... F-fico feliz que esteja bem, Uraraka-chan! – o garoto disse sorrindo, suas bochechas um pouco coradas.

\- Ah, o-obrigada! Foi muita gentileza sua vir aqui – respondeu corando também.

Bakugou havia acordado destruído. Não fazia nem 3 horas que tinha dormido e já estava tendo que acordar. Se trocou rapidamente e saiu da Heights Alliance sem comer, estava sem fome. Andou diretamente para a enfermaria, para ver se Uraraka havia acordado. Ao chegar na porta, viu a garota sentada conversando com Midoriya, que falava em tom preocupado com ela. Sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva, mas atribuiu isso ao desafeto que tinha para com o colega de classe. Andou devagar até a cama, a carranca parecendo ainda pior.

\- Ah, Bakugou! – Uraraka sorriu para ele.

O loiro colocou-se de pé do outro lado da cama da garota e ficou encarando Midoriya. Seus olhos demonstravam uma irritação que nem o garoto de cabelo verde tinha visto ainda.

\- E-eu vou indo, Uraraka... Melhoras! Espero que volte logo para as aulas! – disse corando mais que antes e saiu apressado do quarto.

\- Que porra o idiota fazia aqui? – Bakugou perguntou antes que percebesse.

Uraraka o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e ele disfarçou, se jogando na cadeira ao lado da cama. O tom de voz do loiro estava diferente, apesar de ainda ser irritado. Era quase como um tom... Enciumado? Não! Não achava que Bakugou era capaz de sentir ciúmes de alguém, muito menos dela. Talvez fosse só sua rivalidade com Midoriya falando mais alto.

\- Deku veio me visitar! – respondeu mudando para uma expressão sonhadora. – Eu estava tão nervosa, acho que fiquei vermelha mais vezes do que deveria.

\- Seu plano de bosta parece estar começando a funcionar. Como você está? – perguntou novamente antes que pudesse perceber. O que estava acontecendo com ele hoje?

\- Estou bem – respondeu desconfiada. – E você? Estranhei ter vindo, não é muito sua cara visitar quem não está bem.

\- Não me olhe assim, cara redonda. Só achei que ajudaria a manter as aparências desse plano fodido – respondeu e a garota começou a sorrir. Antes que ele dissesse algo mais sobre a visita, mudou de assunto. – Agora pode me explicar que porra foi aquela ontem? A velha disse que havia remédio para dormir na bebida que um fodido te fez beber... Como caralho isso aconteceu? Por que caralhos não usou essa porra de gravidade zero? – seu tom parecia preocupado, apesar de estar muito bravo.

\- Desculpe, eu... Eu não consegui reagir, eu... Fiquei muito assustada – a garota disse a última parte quase como um sussurro, mas o loiro a ouviu.

Bakugou sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago – talvez fosse porque não comeu de manhã. Estava sentindo uma fúria crescer dentro de si. Desgraçado, tinha vontade de explodir em mil pedacinhos o sujeito que assustou Uraraka. Se descobrisse quem era, seria bem capaz de...

\- Que tipo de herói não consegue nem resolver uma situação simples? – ela cortou seus pensamentos. Seu semblante havia mudado drasticamente e algumas lágrimas começavam a se formar. – Eu sou uma inútil.

\- Ok, pode parar com essa porra! Eu não vou secar a porra das lágrimas de ninguém! – a garota o olhou assustada. – E não me olha desse jeito, Uraraka! Pare de ser fodida e volte a ser aquela pessoa que lutou comigo – o loiro pegou as suas coisas e saiu do quarto praticamente batendo os pés de raiva.

Ochako ficou estática olhando para a porta por alguns minutos. As palavras dele foram rudes, mas a garota havia entendido que era o jeito dele de tentar animá-la. No dia da luta, havia dado o seu melhor, tentou superar seus próprios limites e quase ganhou. Havia conseguido pensar em planos sozinha. Ao invés de ficar assustada quando as coisas não davam certo, se esforçava mais e pensava em outras formas de ganhar. Algo dentro dela dizia que Bakugou estava tentando fazer com que ela visse que não era uma inútil e outro algo dentro dela pareceu dar cambalhotas.

Mas mais importante do que isso... Era impressão sua ou ele tinha a chamado de Uraraka sem que ela precisasse pedir?


	5. Noite de Filmes

**Oi, gente! Turu bom?  
Obrigada a todos que tem comentado e favoritado a fanfic! Vocês já estão no meu coração 3  
O romance que eles assistiram foi o único que eu pensei em um filme específico, chamado Casa Comigo? (Leap Year, originalmente). Estava lembrando desse filme esses dias e me fez lembrar muito do nosso OTP supremo Bakuraka :B  
É isso, espero que gostem! 3**

* * *

Fazia três dias desde o incidente com Uraraka e cinco dias que Bakugou fingia ser namorado dela e sua sanidade parecia ter ido embora de vez. Não sabia como nem por quê, mas quando todos começaram a falar sobre assistirem filme juntos até tarde, ele concordou. Após o incidente, tudo que ele mais pensava era em explodir o maldito sujeito (que descobriram que não era nenhum vilão em potencial, apenas um estranho qualquer) e em não desgrudar os olhos de Uraraka. Para isso, ele estava sempre por perto e andava de mãos dadas com ela sem reclamar tanto. A garota achava que ele estava apenas aceitando participar mais do plano e ele se convencia que tudo isso era em nome de ser o maior herói de todos, claro.

Enquanto as garotas arrumavam a sala para que todos pudessem ficar aconchegados, Kirishima e Todoroki (que por incrível que pareça havia aceitado participar) faziam pipoca e Satou fazia seu bolo. Enquanto isso, o restante dos garotos apenas observava, pois as garotas não deixavam eles palpitarem em como estavam organizando a sala. As garotas tiraram a mesa de centro e colocaram colchonetes, para que coubessem todos confortavelmente.

\- Nossa, pra quê tudo isso? – Kaminari perguntou ao ver a sala cheia de colchonetes.

\- Pra caber todo mundo, gênio! – Jirou respondeu revirando os olhos. – Acha que cabe todo mundo sentadinho no sofá?

\- Beleza, galera – Momo disse ao chegar sorridente do banheiro, com um colchonete na mão. – Terminei o último! Cada um pega seu próprio cobertor e travesseiro e sejam felizes se espalhando pela sala.

\- Você fez colchonetes só para isso? – Kaminari perguntou um pouco assustado.

\- Colchonetes que saíram da Yaoyorozu – Mineta dizia enquanto se aproximava babando e deitava neles.

\- NOJENTO! – Jirou gritou e lhe deu um chute.

Todos fizeram como Momo havia dito e buscaram seus pertences para a pequena noite do pijama. Bakugou não pegou, pois achou inútil tudo isso, já que eles poderiam simplesmente usar as almofadas da sala.

\- Muito bem, pessoal! – Iida começou com seu usual tom de representante e acenando com os braços. – Meninas do lado esquerdo e meninos do lado direito!

Como se todos tivessem ensaiado, espalharam-se pelo ambiente e misturaram meninas e meninos, ignorando totalmente as ordens do representante de classe. Bakugou sentou-se em um canto do sofá, ao lado de Uraraka. Sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade ao ver que Midoriya estava um pouco longe, sentado no chão perto da televisão.

\- Relaxa, Iida-kun – Tsuyu disse colocando a mão em seu ombro. – É só uma noite de filmes.

\- Muito bem, pessoal, vamos às nossas opções da noite! – Mina começou sorridente, mostrando um filme de romance, um de terror e um de ação.

Depois de algumas discussões, decidiram assistir todos para que todos ficassem satisfeitos. Votaram para decidir a ordem e ficou decidido que começariam com o filme de ação, depois seria o de romance e, por último, o de terror. Com as luzes apagadas, todos começaram a noite de filme e pipoca.

Uraraka se aconchegou ao lado de Bakugou, colocando as pernas pra cima do sofá, apoiando-se em seu travesseiro e se cobrindo com seu edredom. Apesar do temperamento explosivo do garoto, sentia-se confortável ao seu lado. Ele vinha se mostrando um improvável bom amigo: tentou a animar com aquelas palavras rudes, dizia menos vezes que iria a explodir e estava mais participativo no plano esses dias.

Todos assistiram o primeiro filme animadamente, mas na metade do segundo a maioria dos meninos e metade das meninas estavam dormindo. Bakugou era um dos poucos que estava acordado, porque Uraraka estava animada demais e ficava fazendo comentários – que incrivelmente não o incomodavam tanto.

\- É agora! – ela cochichou o balançando de leve pela manga da camiseta. – Olha, olha! Ela está indo atrás dele!

\- Porra, pára de chacoalhar, Uraraka! – ele tentou cochichar e falhou. Ultimamente estava mais comum que ele a chamasse pelo sobrenome.

\- Own, que romântico! – ela juntou as duas mãos em frente ao peito.

\- Qual o romance nisso? – ele perguntou torcendo o nariz. – Esse filme é horrível!

\- Não é horrível! – ela respondeu com um tom infantil e ele achou certa graça. – Ela percebeu que não era tão importante quanto pensava para o namorado e que não sentia mais o mesmo por ele. E como estava começando a gostar o outro rapaz, correu de volta para ele.

\- Como assim, mano! Ele foi cuzão com ela a maior parte do filme!

\- Mas ele mostrava se importar com ela, Bakugou – disse revirando os olhos. – E no final é um romance lindo, não é, meninas?

A morena olhava com expectativas para as amigas, mas não recebeu resposta. Esticou-se um pouco no sofá e percebeu que já estavam dormindo, sobrando apenas os dois acordados. Bufou e fez um bico, afinal queria que as amigas a ajudassem a mostrar a beleza do filme para o loiro.

\- Puta merda, acabou essa porra finalmente!

\- Sssshhh, vai acordar o pessoal – a morena sussurou colocando a mão na boca de Bakugou.

\- Quer morrer? – ele disse empurrando a mão dela e a olhando estranho. Não era um olhar tão ameaçador, mas não parecia muito amigável.

\- Não estou com sono... Quer assistir o próximo? – ela perguntou sorrindo e ele sentiu que não conseguiria dizer não.

\- Pode ser. Você levanta e coloca essa porra, cara redonda.

Uraraka foi colocar o filme, pisando com cuidados no meio dos amigos. Ao voltar para o sofá, tropeçou no braço de alguém que não conseguiu distinguir quem era e caiu em cima de Bakugou, apoiando os braços nas pernas do garoto.

\- Que porra é essa, Uraraka?

\- Desculpa, eu tropecei! – respondeu sorrindo sem graça. Podia jurar que Bakugou havia corado, mas estava escuro demais para afirmar com tanta certeza.

Começaram a assistir o filme, mas logo se arrependeram. Bakugou estava um pouco tenso com o filme, mas estava gostando, ao contrário de Uraraka que parecia que estava morrendo. A garota inconscientemente aproximava-se dele cada vez mais, como se tentasse se proteger.

\- Puta que pariu, ele tá indo sozinho ver o barulho! – Uraraka disse apertando o braço de Bakugou, que não reclamou.

\- Puta que pariu digo eu! Acabo de te ouvir soltar um xingamento!

\- Ah, meu Deus! Desculpa! – ela disse arregalando os olhos e tampando a própria boca com as mãos.

\- Como se eu pudesse reclamar – ele deu um sorriso um pouco sarcástico.

Ouviram um grito no filme e a garota deu um pulo no lugar. Colocou a mão no coração e ficou parada alguns segundos com os olhos arregalados.

\- Ok, vamos esquecer isso – levantou-se para tirar o filme, mas o garoto a segurou pelo pulso e puxou para sentar-se de novo.

\- Mas nem fudendo! Não seja medrosa, cara redonda! Eu assisti aquela merda de romance escroto, você vai assistir esse caralho de filme!

Conforme o filme avançava, Uraraka enfiava a cabeça embaixo do edredom e Bakugou a descobria, fazendo com que assistisse. Em determinado momento, a garota levou um susto tão grande que soltou um gritinho (que milagrosamente não acordou ninguém), tampou os olhos com as mãos e virou-se para o lado do loiro, apoiando seu rosto no ombro dele.

Bakugou sentiu seu estômago revirar e as bochechas esquentarem. As sensações se intensificaram quando a garota destampou um pouco o rosto e olhou para cima, tão perto dele. A respiração dela parecia pesada e um pouco descompassada, assim como a dele. A dela provavelmente era por conta do filme e ele tentou se convencer que a dele também.

\- Bakugou-kun, já passou? – ela perguntou com um tom assustado e o sentimento de proteção o atingiu novamente.

\- Já, Uraraka – respondeu o mais baixo que pode. Revirou os olhos, sentindo-se derrotado por ele mesmo. – Você quer assistir outra coisa?

A garota, que ainda estava o olhando para evitar ver o filme, assentiu rapidamente. Bakugou se levantou e colocou um filme aleatório de comédia que havia encontrado.

\- Obrigada – ela sussurrou com um sorriso leve.

Ochako parecia outra pessoa com esse filme. Tentava abafar suas risadas colocando o travesseiro no rosto, mas Bakugou ainda escutava um pouco. Ela parecia realmente assustada com algo bobo como aquele filme anterior e o instinto protetor do garoto havia aflorado com um simples olhar amedrontado dela. Agora, enquanto ouvia as risadas levemente abafadas, ele sentia que o estômago não estava apenas revirado, mas que estava dançando e dando piruetas. Se pegava a observando pelo canto de olho de vez em quando e suas bochechas esquentavam ao ver o sorriso de alegria que ela exibia.

Se distraiu pensando em como ela havia sorrido _para_ ele e por algo que _ele havia feito_. Pensou que gostaria de fazer isso mais vezes e logo se assustou com a linha de pensamento que sua cabeça fez. Um leve arrepio subiu pelo seu corpo e o fez se sobressaltar de leve ao ser atingido por pensamentos não tão puros. E tal movimentação não passou despercebida pela garota.

\- Está com frio, Bakugou?

\- Estou ótimo – respondeu mais rápido do que gostaria e corou. Agradeceu imensamente por estar escuro e ela não ser capaz de vê-lo vermelho desse jeito.

\- Você está super gelado! – disse após colocar a mão sobre o braço do garoto, lhe causando mais arrepios do que ele gostaria. – Olha, está todo arrepiado de frio!

Bakugou quis morrer ali mesmo, enquanto amaldiçoava mentalmente seu corpo. Uraraka pegou o edredom e jogou um pedaço sobre o corpo do garoto.

\- Pronto, agora vai ficar quentinho – disse com _aquele maldito sorriso_.

O loiro não respondeu nada e tentou focar no que assistia. A garota conseguiu assistir quase meia hora do filme e caiu no sono com o travesseiro em seu colo e a cabeça deitada no encosto do sofá. Bakugou ainda assistia o filme quando sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Estava pronto para reclamar quando percebeu que Uraraka estava dormindo profundamente. Ela parecia sorrir levemente enquanto dormia, o que o fez sorrir involuntariamente.

Bakugou ficou muito tempo acordado ainda, observando Uraraka dormir, organizando seus pensamentos e percebendo que Kirishima não estava errado afinal.


	6. O Dia Seguinte - Parte I

**Fala, galeraaa!  
Esse capítulo estava muito grande, com 2640 palavras. Então decidi dividir em duas partes, porque achei que ficava melhor para ler também hehe  
** **Agradecimentos do fundo do coração para aqueles que tem comentado, favoritado ou apenas visualizado, o apoio de vocês me motiva cada vez mais**

 **Enjoy :B**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Bakugou acordou com a movimentação pela sala. Abriu os olhos devagar, pois a luz o incomodava um pouco. Havia dormido sentado, com a cabeça tombada para trás e os pés esticados onde antes estava o rosto de alguém. Levantou a cabeça, observando a todos com irritação. Era sábado, deveriam todos estar dormindo ainda. Olhou para baixo e se deparou com Uraraka deitada em seu colo, ainda dormindo. Essa garota tinha um sono bem pesado.

Percebeu que uma mecha do cabelo estava no meio do rosto da garota e antes que pudesse pensar melhor, já havia esticado a mão e arrumado o cabelo dela. Não soube quanto tempo ainda ficou ali observando o rosto delicado da morena, mas levou um susto ao ouvir alguém se dirigindo a eles.

\- Bom dia, casal – Kirishima disse sorrindo marotamente.

\- Vai se fuder! – Bakugou respondeu quase gritando.

Uraraka estava meio lá e meio cá. Ouvia algumas movimentações pela sala e os amigos conversando, mas não tinha forças de abrir os olhos. Estava cochilando e acordando havia um certo tempo. Até que ouviu alguém falando muito alto por perto e abriu os olhos sobressaltada. Sua primeira visão foi o rosto de Bakugou, que olhava raivosamente para alguém. Olhou para o lado e viu Kirishima rindo.

Espera, o rosto de Bakugou?

Virou novamente para cima e percebeu que o loiro agora a olhava estranho. Levantou-se abruptamente e se sentou, com receio de que ele brigasse com ela por isso. Ele já havia deixado bem claro que não queria nenhum agarramento e deitar no colo dele parecia estar incluído, pela cara que ele estava fazendo.

\- Bom dia! – ela disse sorrindo, tentando amenizar a cara feia que ele lhe fazia.

\- Vocês estavam tão fofos! – o ruivo dizia rindo e ignorando a carranca de Bakugou.

Ashido percebeu que os amigos haviam finalmente acordado e chegou perto deles animada. Ela estava com uma expressão de quem havia aprontado enquanto mexia no celular procurando alguma coisa.

\- Eu acordei de madrugada pra ir no banheiro e não pude resistir à fofura de vocês! – disse virando a tela para que o casal a frente visse.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas dava para ver os dois dormindo. Bakugou estava com os braços abertos no encosto do sofá e a cabeça para trás. Uraraka estava apoiada no peito do garoto e um braço jogado por cima dele, como se estivesse o abraçando.

\- Que porra é essa? – o loiro gritou com Ashido, os olhos arregalados.

\- Quero essa foto depois! – a morena disse rindo.

\- Que porra é essa, cara redonda?

Bakugou estava morrendo de vergonha e de raiva. Vergonha por ter dormido tão próximo da garota que havia acabado de descobrir não desgostar tanto, e raiva por Ashido ter visto e tirado essa foto estúpida.

\- Pode ser útil para nosso plano de fazer ciúmes no Deku-kun! – a morena chegou perto de seu ouvido e tapou a lateral da boca com a mão para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

O loiro revirou os olhos com o motivo da garota ter gostado da foto estúpida. Ela e a alienígena começaram a conversar coisas de garota, então aproveitou a deixa para se levantar e ir para seu quarto. Kirishima subiu junto, estava empolgado para conversar com Bakugou sobre seu namoro com Ashido Mina.

Subiram para o quarto do loiro, que se deitou na cama enquanto o amigo sentava na cadeira e tagarelava sem parar. Essa última semana havia sido a mais estranha para Bakugou. Primeiro por ter aceitado essa idiotice que a cara redonda e a alien louca haviam proposto. Segundo, estava começando a ter sensações que não entendia e não conseguia explicar.

Sua mente lhe trouxe as lembranças da noite anterior. A maneira como a garota se aproximava dele quando estava com medo, o sorriso que lhe deu em agradecimento, sua risada que agora ecoava em sua cabeça... Seus devaneios foram cortados por um cutucão que levou no braço.

\- Bakugou! Está me ouvindo? Estou dizendo que estava pensando em chamar a Mina para sair hoje à noite e pedir que ela seja minha namorada. Você ouviu todo meu plano?

O loiro sentou-se em sua cama com os braços apoiados no joelho, as mãos entrelaçadas e o queixo apoiado nelas.

\- O que foi?

\- MAS QUE PORRA!

\- Que isso, cara? – perguntou rindo.

A expressão de Bakugou era diferente de tudo que Kirishima já havia visto. Eram melhores amigos, então ele sempre sabia o que se passava com o loiro só de olhá-lo, mas dessa vez não conseguia compreender se ele estava bravo ou não. Ele parecia estar tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não saía nada e o ruivo só conseguia rir de como ele mesmo estava bravo por sua dificuldade em falar.

\- Seja lá o que for, pode me...

\- Como soube que gostava da alien? – perguntou rápido demais, cortando o amigo.

Kirishima demorou um pouco para processar o que o amigo havia perguntado. Piscou diversas vezes e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como eu soube que gostava da Mina? – quis confirmar, pois estava achando essa pergunta muito estranha. – Pra que quer saber?

\- Responde logo essa porra!

\- Ok, isso é muito estranho... Mas bom, não sei direito... – começou colocando a mão no queixo pensando. – Começamos a nos ajudar com algumas coisas da escola e quando me dei conta não queria que ela saísse de perto de mim. Quando ela saía, era como se um vazio ficasse comigo e só poderia ser preenchido por ela quando voltasse. E então comecei a reparar mais no seu jeito e perceber que gostaria de causar seus sorrisos, ouvir suas risadas e estar ali para ela quando ela precisasse.

\- ARGH! – Bakugou gritou irritado e passou as mãos do topo da cabeça para o rosto, fazendo com que um pouco de cabelo abaixasse e ficasse em seu olho.

\- Você quem perguntou! – Kirishima disse sem entender a atitude do amigo.

Primeiro ele pergunta e depois fica irritado por ter respondido? Sabia que Bakugou detestava conversar sobre coisas muito melosas, mas não poderia ficar bravo dessa vez. Normalmente Kirishima ignorava a irritação do loiro e continuava tagarelando sobre como gostava de Mina ou os seus planos com ela, pois sabia que no fundo ele ao menos ouvia – e raramente expressava alguma reação. Mas dessa vez não foi ele quem começou.

\- Esquece, foi uma pergunta estúpida pra caralho. Não sei de onde veio essa porra.

Bakugou expulsou o amigo do quarto e trancou a porta, para que ele não voltasse. Se jogou na cama com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, com vontade de explodir tudo ao seu redor e xingando Uraraka de todos os nomes que lhe vinham à cabeça – "cara redonda" soava até romântico comparado ao que pensava agora.

Após um tempo deitado, começou a pensar no que Kirishima havia falado. Pode ter sido assim que ele havia descoberto que gostava de Ashido, mas com ele não era assim. Não significava que ele gostava dela, certo? Sua presença não o desagradava tanto quanto antes e poderia se acostumar com aquela voz irritante, além de ter um certo respeito pela maneira como havia lutado alguns meses atrás... Mas era apenas isso e nunca admitiria nada disso para ela – já havia sido suficientemente difícil admitir para si mesmo.

Chegou a conclusão de que apenas não a considerava um estorvo tão grande e nem um desafeto. Ele não gostava dela, mas havia percebido que também não desgostava.

Só não sabia que em breve descobriria que estava errado em suas conclusões.

Levantou-se com preguiça e desceu para a cozinha. Não havia comido nada ainda e agora que havia se resolvido consigo mesmo começou a sentir fome. Apertou o botão do elevador e impacientemente esperou chegar ao térreo.

Ao chegar, viu Uraraka que ainda estava sentada no sofá conversando com Midoriya, que estava próximo demais e sorridente demais. Fechou a cara novamente e as sensações estranhas voltaram, embrulhando seu estômago e fazendo seu coração bater mais do que o normal. Caminhou em direção aos dois, sentando-se ao lado da garota e olhando seu desafeto o mais ameaçadoramente possível. Percebeu que o garoto se sentiu desconfortável e sorriu internamente com isso.

Mais coisas para a lista de coisas que nunca admitira para Uraraka: gostava da sensação de poder causar inveja e irritação em Midoriya, além de poder se sentir superior por ter uma namorada – coisa que imaginava que demoraria anos para que o garoto de cabelo verde conseguisse.


	7. O Dia Seguinte - Parte II

Midoriya havia acordado cedo naquela manhã e sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver os dois amigos dormindo tão próximos. Na última semana vinha sentindo muito isso ao ver Bakugou e Uraraka juntos, e piorava quando os via andando de mãos dadas por aí. Às vezes tinha a impressão que os dois davam as mãos apenas quando ele se aproximava, mas pensou ser coisa da sua cabeça.

Duas noites atrás, enquanto tinha insônia por ficar pensando sobre isso, percebeu que provavelmente morreria de ataque cardíaco se visse os dois se beijando algum dia. E então foi como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em sua cabeça e o garoto se deu conta de que gostava da morena, afinal.

 _Idiota! Agora é tarde demais!_ , pensava chateado. A garota havia lhe dado uma chance, se declarado para ele na porta de seu quarto e ele, estupidamente, havia recusado. Não havia sido por maldade, mas ele até então tinha uma grande admiração e carinho por ela, só não havia percebido ainda que esse carinho era maior do que se costuma sentir por uma amiga.

Ele agora sabia que a queria como namorada.

Um pensamento louco lhe veio à cabeça: e se tentasse reconquistar Uraraka? Talvez ela ainda gostasse um pouco dele.

Na hora parecia a maior loucura de todas, afinal ela havia seguido em frente e namorava Bakugou agora – apesar de que o loiro não era dos mais cavalheiros e Midoriya ganharia de disparada se houvesse uma disputa em ser gentil e educado. Mas agora, com a imagem dos dois dormindo juntos gravada em sua mente, quis tentar essa insanidade. Ele já tinha um "não", porque ela parecia ter o esquecido, mas precisava lutar por um "sim" agora.

Midoriya Izuku não era de desistir facilmente e foi assim que conseguiu entrar na U.A. E com esse mesmo esforço e dedicação ele tentaria reconquistar o coração de Uraraka Ochako. Não conseguiu voltar a dormir, mas ficou ali deitado pensando em maneiras de colocar o plano em prática.

Aos poucos todos foram acordando e Midoriya se levantou também. Estava na cozinha ajudando alguns colegas a prepararem o café da manhã quando viu Uraraka acordando, Ashido lhes mostrando alguma coisa e a morena ficando próxima demais do loiro.

\- Midoriya-chan, você está derrubando – Tsuyu disse parada ao seu lado.

\- Ah, desculpe! – respondeu levantando o leite de volta, saindo de seu transe.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e tinha que ser logo, antes que esse namoro ficasse muito sério e ele não tivesse mais oportunidades. Viu Bakugou se levantar e subir para seu quarto com Kirishima. Ashido e os outros amigos de classe se dispersaram pelo prédio e Uraraka ficou sentada no sofá sozinha, olhando seu celular.

Criou toda a coragem que conseguiu e juntando com pedaços de bolo em um prato foi em direção à morena. Colocou o prato na mesinha de centro que já estava no lugar e se sentou ao lado da garota.

\- Bom dia, Uraraka! Trouxe bolo para você! – disse sorrindo. Estava indo bem, ainda não havia gaguejado.

\- Bom dia, Deku! – ela respondeu sorrindo também. – Obrigada, foi muito gentil da sua parte.

Ela pareceu feliz e pegou o bolo. Ponto para ele! O garoto de cabelo verde estava pronto para puxar um assunto qualquer quando o celular de Ochako, que agora estava em seu colo enquanto ela comia, chamou sua atenção. Discretamente tentou olhar melhor, mas só conseguiu ver que eram duas pessoas em uma foto.

\- Quem são? – perguntou curioso. E se arrependeu logo depois.

\- Eu e Bakugou – respondeu virando o celular para que o garoto visse. Havia pedido a foto para Ashido para usar no plano, mas não achou que seria tão cedo e tão naturalmente. – Mina-chan achou que seria legal tirar uma foto nossa dormindo – completou enquanto revirava os olhos rindo.

\- Ah, claro. Adoráveis – disse com um leve tom de ironia, assustando a si mesmo com a tonalidade da resposta. – Mas diga, Uraraka-san, você gosta mesmo do Kacchan e está feliz com ele?

A morena não esperava tal pergunta e se engasgou com o bolo. O garoto de cabelo verde deu tapinhas em suas costas para ajudar. Quando a garota finalmente conseguiu engolir direito, virou-se para ele com os olhos levemente arregalados. Ele havia mesmo perguntado isso assim tão diretamente? Pensou um pouco e achou melhor continuar fingindo com o plano, afinal não sabia se ele havia perguntado apenas por curiosidade ou se essa loucura estava dando resultados e ele estava com ciúmes.

\- Q-que pergunta foi essa, Deku? – sua risada levemente nervosa não passou despercebida pelo garoto. – C-claro que sim! Bakugou é um ótimo namorado, me faz muito feliz!

\- Certeza? Eu vejo como ele está sempre gritando e te falando palavrões. Sem mencionar aquele apelido maldoso – se antes lhe faltava coragem, agora estava com muita. De onde estava surgindo tudo isso?

\- Ah, não, está tudo bem... Cara redonda é uma forma carinhosa dele me chamar.

Ochako iria matar Bakugou depois, sabia que esse apelido idiota poderia arruinar o plano. Apesar dele a chamar pelo sobrenome de vez em quando sem que ela precisasse dar um cutucão, o apelido ainda reinava.

Mas o que a deixava mais incomodada era que estava confusa. Aonde Midoriya queria chegar com todas essas perguntas? Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ele mudou de assunto.

Começaram a falar de coisas banais, sobre a escola e histórias engraçadas que se lembravam. O garoto de cabelo verde estava em euforia por estar conseguindo conversar tanto com a garota. Sentia que estava se saindo muito bem, ela parecia estar se divertindo conversando com ele.

Foi então que viu Bakugou sentar-se ao lado dela e o olhar ameaçadoramente. Kacchan sabia mesmo intimidar as pessoas e isso o incluía, por enquanto. Precisava se preparar mais para a luta contra um inimigo tão forte. Sorriu amavelmente para a garota, o que fez o loiro querer explodi-lo.

\- Certo... Te vejo mais tarde, Uraraka-san – e então foi para seu quarto.

Quando percebeu que o garoto estava fora de vista, Bakugou soltou suas mãos. Estava desconfortável em pensar o que o idiota de cabelo verde fazia ali e o que eles tanto conversavam que fez com que ele saísse sorridente.

\- Seu plano parece estar dando certo – comentou com certa raiva.

\- Você acha? – Uraraka perguntou se virando bruscamente para ele e sorrindo.

\- Sério, cara redonda, você é muito lerda e estúpida pra caralho – disse esfregando as mãos no rosto. – Deku tem cara de idiota naturalmente, mas me pareceu estar com segundas intenções aqui.

Estava em dúvida se Midoriya havia se aproximado por ciúmes, mas se até Bakugou havia percebido então era esse mesmo o motivo. Deu um gritinho e bateu palminhas de alegria, o que fez o loiro a olhar torto. Achou que era por causa do grito, sem nem imaginar que era ciúmes por ela estar tão feliz do nerd idiota ter ido atrás dela.

\- Desculpe pelo grito – disse sem conter o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. – Eu estou tão feliz que está dando certo! Obrigada por estar me ajudando, Bakugou! Agora, precisamos conversar sobre esse apelido idiota que você fica me chamando.

\- Qual o problema com cara redonda?

\- É péssimo! Deku deve ter desconfiado de alguma coisa, perguntou se eu estava feliz com você por culpa desse apelido idiota que você grita aos quatro ventos – disse revirando os olhos.


	8. Que Comece a Guerra

**Oi oi, galera! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo, após um pequeno bloqueio que, ainda bem, foi passageiro hehe**  
 **Eu esqueci de falar, mas o capítulo da noite de filmes foi inspirado nessa fanart: pinterest pin/303852306102941408/ (retire os espaços para acessar o link)**  
 **Anyway, espero que gostem 3**

* * *

O fim de semana havia passado rápido demais para os alunos da 1-A. Kirishima havia realmente colocado seu plano em prática na noite de sábado: chamou Ashido para sair e a pediu em namoro oficialmente. A garota gritou que "sim", a lanchonete onde estavam os aplaudiu, ela chorou e o agarrou... E o garoto ficou feliz de que ver que ela havia aceitado.

Já Midoriya, estava apenas começando a colocar seu plano em prática. Acordou mais cedo que de costume na segunda-feira e desceu rápido para a cozinha, procurando algo para comer. Sabia que Uraraka acordava um pouco antes dele, então precisava tentar a encontrar logo cedo. Não demorou muito para a morena descer com seu uniforme impecavelmente arrumado.

\- Bom dia, Uraraka! – ele disse sorrindo largamente.

\- Bom dia, Deku!

\- Eu estava procurando alguma coisa para comer, mas não achei nada que me agradasse... Gostaria de ir comigo na escola comer algo por lá?

A garota se assustou com a pergunta repentina. Lembrou de Bakugou dizendo que o plano estava funcionando e corou.

\- C-claro!

Os dois partiram juntos, andando bem próximos. Foram conversando os mais variados assuntos, sobre as provas práticas que teriam em breve, se estavam gostando de ficar nos dormitórios. A caminhada ao lado de Midoriya foi rápida, apesar da morena estar bem ansiosa com a situação. Eles eram bons amigos e costumavam fazer refeições juntos, mas sempre havia Iida ou algum outro colega junto.

Ao chegar na escola, Uraraka pegou seu celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem para Bakugou. Os dois sempre íam juntos para a escola, para manter a máscara de que eram namorados. Sentiu-se na obrigação de mandar ao menos uma mensagem ao garoto, dizendo que já havia ido com Midoriya.

" _Bakugou, já estou na escola. Deku me chamou para ir com ele! O plano está funcionando mesmo!"_

\- Pronto, só precisava avisar Bakugou de que já estava aqui – ela disse enquanto guardava o celular de volta na bolsa.

Midoriya ficou um pouco incomodado pela preocupação dela em avisar o outro garoto, mas ficou quieto, afinal eles eram namorados. Por enquanto.

Nos dormitórios, Bakugou estava terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu o celular tocando. Olhou nas notificações e ao ver quem era e sobre o que se tratava, sentiu uma raiva começar a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Se pudesse socaria aquele nerd, mas achava que Uraraka ficaria muito brava com ele se isso acontecesse. Não que se importasse tanto assim com o que ela pensava dele.

Digitou um "foda-se" pressionando a tela com mais raiva do que deveria, mas acabou desistindo de responder qualquer coisa. Jogou o celular em um canto do quarto e saiu batendo o pé. Isso não ficaria assim.

Andou mais rápido do que de costume e ao chegar na escola, viu Ochako e Deku comendo juntos na cantina. Mas por mais bravo que estivesse, não conseguiu se aproximar dos dois e foi para a sala. Ok, talvez – mas só talvez – estivesse com ciúmes da aproximação de Uraraka e o inútil.

 **xxx**

Uraraka estranhou chegar na sala e encontrar Bakugou sentado na carteira atrás da dela. O cumprimentou como sempre, mas não obteve resposta, então não achou que conseguiria saber porquê ele havia trocado de lugar.

O dia passava normalmente e estavam tendo mais uma aula normal de inglês com Present Mic. Bakugou estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e olhava para frente, mas não tinha certeza se conseguia absorver o que o professor falava. Havia se sentado atrás de Uraraka para que Deku não se aproximasse, como se estivesse marcando território, mas estava começando a perceber que não era tão fácil prestar atenção na aula com ela tão próxima. O movimento que seu cabelo fazia toda vez que ela se abaixava para fazer alguma anotação no caderno, seu perfume invadindo seu espaço, o modo como ela murmurava para si mesma tentando compreender a matéria...

\- _Alright!_ – o professor gritou. – Vamos nos dividir em duplas para fazer uma atividade!

Midoriya virou-se na direção de Uraraka e começou a acenar, como a chamando para que fizessem juntos. A garota acenou de volta, mas logo sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Bakugou havia colocado sua mão ali e olhava ameaçadoramente para o outro garoto, que insistiu em continuar chamando a morena.

\- Você vai fazer essa porra comigo – Bakugou disse incrivelmente baixo e ameaçador.

Uraraka, que ainda estava com a mão para cima acenando, abaixou o braço lentamente e olhou um pouco brava para o loiro. Ele a olhava de uma forma não muito ameaçadora, mas a garota sentiu que deveria ficar ali e fazer a atividade com ele. Sorriu para Deku, como se pedisse desculpas.

Virou sua carteira de lado, para que conseguisse fazer a atividade com Bakugou. Estava um pouco contrariada de fazer a atividade com ele, mas ao menos o garoto era inteligente. O loiro conseguia responder a maioria das questões, sobrando pouca coisa para Uraraka fazer – o que a deixou bem impressionada.

\- Uau, Bakugou, você é muito bom em inglês – disse enquanto anotava a resposta na folha.

\- Lógico que sou – respondeu revirando os olhos, disfarçando que havia ficado feliz com aquele pequeno elogio.

\- Tá, agora essa última questão...

Uraraka mordia o lápis na sua boca, enquanto lia a questão para si mesma. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, o que mostrava que ela estava muito concentrada tentando compreender o exercício. Bakugou ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e, ao contrário da colega, estava perdendo a concentração no que estavam fazendo, pois estava prestando muito mais atenção nas expressões que ela fazia.

\- Acho que a alternativ correta. O que acha? – perguntou se virando para olhá-lo.

O loiro continuou a olhá-la em silêncio por alguns segundos. Aquele rosto redondo, os olhos castanhos que o encaravam, aquela boca que ainda mordia levemente o lápis... E lá veio mais confirmação de que estava gostando dela, como que batendo com força em sua cara. Arrumou-se na carteira rapidamente e pigarreou, baixando o olhar para a folha que Uraraka segurava.

\- Está certa, cara redonda.

A garota sorriu e marcou a alternativa. Deu uma última olhada para a folha e assinou seus nomes a tempo, enquanto batia o sinal e Iida começava a recolher as atividades, conforme pedido do professor.

 **xxx**

Kirishima ainda pensava na conversa estranha que teve com o amigo no fim de semana. Um pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça, mas era impossível de ter acontecido. Então, como que para confirmar suas suspeitas, viu a reação que Bakugou teve quando Present Mic pediu a atividade em dupla. Aquele olhar ameaçador direcionado à Midoriya fez com que desse um estalo em sua cabeça e ele arregalou os olhos enquanto pensava que talvez não estivesse errado.

O restante do dia passou normalmente – ou o mais normal que se pode passar em uma escola de heróis. Os alunos voltavam quase todos juntos para a Heights Alliance. Assim que chegaram, Bakugou foi para seu quarto e Kirishima correu atrás dele.

\- Kacchan! – chamou batendo na porta e entrou quando percebeu que estava destrancada.

\- Que porra você quer, mano? Eu não estou afim de ficar ouvindo sobre seu namoro – disse enquanto continuava deitado, sem nem olhar para o amigo.

\- Eu só quero entender uma coisa – o ruivo começou, sentando-se numa cadeira na frente da cama. – O que foi aquela conversa de sábado?

\- Que conversa? – ele tentou disfarçar, mas não passou despercebido pelo amigo.

\- Nem vem, mano! Você odeia me ouvir falando sobre como gosto da Mina! E do nada vem perguntar como eu sabia que gostava dela? Isso é muito estranho!

\- Não era nada – respondeu baixo demais, causando estranheza no amigo. – Era uma curiosidade idiota.

\- Ok, você está muito estranho...

Kirishima continuou observando o amigo, que parecia estar começando a corar. Essa conversa estava começando a ficar estranha, assim como a de sábado. Desde quando Bakugou ficava com vergonha de alguma coisa? Então o ruivo fez a pergunta que esperou o dia todo para fazer.

\- Você percebeu que gosta da Uraraka?

\- MORRE, KIRISHIMA!

\- Você não negou! – deu um enorme sorriso e se levantou abruptamente.

\- Cacete... Tá, suponhamos que eu goste da cara redonda – ele dizia tão baixo que o ruivo fazia esforço para ouvir. – Eu só queria pedir uma opinião.

\- Own, meu bebê cresceu e quer conselhos amorosos!

\- Esquece essa porra! – gritou se levantando e ligando o videogame. – Não quero mais.

\- Não, por favor! Desculpa, não faço mais piadinhas, prometo!

Bakugou olhou de canto de olho para o amigo, que estava extremamente empolgado. Sabia que Kirishima acabaria sim fazendo mais piadinhas e sabia que teria que pisar um pouco no seu orgulho para admitir que ele estava certo e que gostava da Uraraka. Bufou alto enquanto voltava para se sentar na cama, tentando achar palavras para expressar o que queria.

\- Uma piada e eu te explodo – ameaçou. – Tá... Eu não sei ainda, não consigo ter certeza se gosto dela ou não, porque nunca gostei de ninguém.

\- E por isso quis saber sobre como eu soube... Entendi agora. Bom, me diga então como você começou a perceber.

\- Argh, porra de conversa estúpida... – o loiro revirou os olhos irritado. – Quando você chegou correndo com ela nos braços aquele dia. Eu fiquei pensando que se tivesse ido poderia ter evitado aquela situação toda. Poderia ter ficado de olho nela, como um herói faria, entende?

\- Aham, como um herói – Kirishima sorria maliciosamente.

\- Eu vou te explodir – olhou ameaçadoramente e o ruivo passou a mão na boca, como se estivesse a fechando com um zíper. – E então veio essa noite de filmes estúpida e a piranha estava tão assustada com aquele filme de terror, que quando eu mudei ela sorriu tão desgraçadamente que eu quis explodir a cara dela todinha.

O loiro já estava de pé nessa hora, andando de um lado para o outro. Kirishima nunca havia visto o amigo assim, então estava um pouco assustado com as reações e atitudes que ele estava tendo.

\- E NÃO BASTASSE ISSO... – começou a elevar a sua voz, demonstrando estar muito irritado com a situação. – Eu não sei que merda eu estava pensando quando decidi sentar atrás dela, mas foi a pior escolha que já fiz na vida, porque a puta me impedia de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa.

\- Ok, estou engolindo todas as piadinhas possíveis e isso está sendo bem difícil – Kirishima disse rindo. – Mas sério agora... Você gosta dela! Por que não conta?

\- Ah, claro! "Olá, cara redonda, estou te ajudando em um maldito plano pra você causar ciúmes no idiota do Deku, mas gostaria de dizer que gosto de você" – disse mudando a voz e em um tom irônico, revirando os olhos. – Me poupe de ideias estúpidas.

\- Bom, então... E se você se esforçar nesse plano?

\- Você é demente?

\- Não, presta atenção! Você se torna um namorado de verdade: chama ela pra sair, a trata bem e dá toda a atenção que ela quer. Ela acha que está a ajudando a fazer ciúmes no Midoriya, mas você estará se beneficiando. Você fica próximo dela e a agrada o suficiente para que, quem sabe, ela goste de você também.

\- Não é de todo mal – disse estreitando os olhos na direção do amigo, sorrindo macabramente. – E ainda tenho a chance de tentar espantar o nerd e marcar meu território. Vamos começar essa porra de guerra!

\- Isso... Quê? Que guerra? E marcar território soa muito errado!

Mas Bakugou não o ouviu, pois já pensava em mil maneiras de mostrar para Uraraka que estava ali e espantar Midoriya para o mais longe possível.


	9. A Primeira Batalha

**Yo, minna!  
Desculpem a demora, mas minhas férias acabaram e eu voltei para minha vida de Isaura: trabalhando o dia todo. Mas recompensei com um capítulo um pouco maior que o de costume, hehe. E ainda com um Bakugou gentil, SÓ AMOR 3 HASUESHASIHEA  
Vou tentar escrever mais amanhã e me organizar melhor com as atualizações durante a semana.**

 **Para a roupa dos dois, imaginem a dessa fanart: pinterest . com pin/303852306103121466/ (retire os espaços).  
** **Inclusive, olhando pra ela que tive a ideia de irem comer no parque hehe**

 **Espero que gostem :B**

* * *

Após conseguir a atenção de Bakugou novamente, Kirishima conseguiu começar uma conversa descente sobre como ele poderia se aproveitar do plano da Uraraka e traçar seu próprio plano.

\- Você pode chama-la para sair... O que acha?

\- Como assim, mano? Assim do nada? – Bakugou parecia um pouco assustado de ter que chamar a garota para sair.

\- Use como desculpa que é para ajudar mais no plano – o ruivo sorria vitorioso.

\- Posso usar como desculpa ela ser a porra da minha escrava!

\- Quê? Você ainda está nisso? – perguntou torcendo o nariz.

\- Mas é claro, cacete! Alguns dias atrás consegui que ela fizesse uma lição pra mim – disse sorrindo.

\- Que seja – Kirishima revirou os olhos. – E eu acho que você deveria tentar chama-la ao menos pelo sobrenome com mais frequência. Esse apelido pode soar ofensivo para ela...

\- Não vejo nada demais em "cara redonda", por mais que ela tenha reclamado outro dia. Não é mentira, a cara dela é redonda pra caralho.

\- Minha nossa, você não tem jeito! Mas tá... Vamos pensar no lugar.

\- Parque – Bakugou respondeu rapidamente, causando estranheza no amigo. – Podemos comer das barraquinhas e sentar nos bancos de lá. E pare de me olhar com essa cara fudida, eu já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade antes, só nunca havia expressado ou colocado em prática essa porra.

\- Ótimo! Agora só precisa fazer tudo isso no momento perfeito. De preferência quando ela estiver sozinha com você, tipo quando vocês vão pra escola. Por mais que ela ache que é para ajudar no plano, não precisamos fazer isso na frente do Midoriya e arriscar que ele realmente sinta ciúmes.

\- Ele já está sentindo – Bakugou murmurou incomodado. – Mas a Uraraka é estúpida demais para perceber as coisas, então fica me perguntando se eu realmente acho que está dando certo e fica toda feliz quando digo que sim.

\- Ouch! Bom, uma motivação a mais para você... Se não se esforçar, vai perder ela de vez pro Midoriya.

Bakugou sentiu um aperto no peito com o que o amigo disse. Perder Uraraka de vez? Mas havia acabado de perceber que gostava dela, não podia perde-la! De jeito nenhum! Iria se esforçar para ser melhor – ao menos tentar.

O loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça e mandou Kirishima ir dormir, pois ele queria descansar também. Agora que sabia que gostava dela, não queria estragar as coisas – mesmo sabendo que havia grandes chances de fazê-lo. Por conta disso, o loiro passou mais tempo acordado do que dormindo, pensando em como poderia abordar o assunto com Uraraka.

 **xxx**

No dia seguinte, Midoriya havia acordado cedo novamente, já que fazia parte do seu plano de reconquistar a Uraraka. Desceu para a cozinha e decidiu tentar cozinhar alguma coisa de café da manhã. A morena desceu alguns minutos depois, sentindo o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha.

\- Bom dia, Deku! – ela o cumprimentou e chegou perto, curiosa para ver o que acontecia ali no fogão. – O que está fazendo?

\- B-bom dia, U-uraraka! – levou um susto ao perceber a aproximação repentina da garota. – Não é nada demais, eu fiz omelete... P-p-pra você – disse a última parte tão baixo que achava que a garota não havia ouvido.

Mas ela ouviu muito bem – e não pode conter um sorriso enorme.

\- P-parece ótimo! – disse um pouco envergonhada.

Deku sorriu extremamente corado. O que estava acontecendo hoje? Estava com tanta coragem no dia anterior... Talvez fosse por conta da atividade do dia anterior. Apostava tudo que Uraraka iria aceitar fazer com ele, mas ela apenas sorriu e virou-se para fazer com Bakugou. O garoto balançou a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos. Tinha que retomar a coragem e prosseguir com a reconquista.

A morena sentou-se em um dos bancos do balcão da cozinha esperando sua comida. O garoto terminou de cozinhar rapidamente e colocou um omelete em cada prato, colocando um à frente da morena.

\- Vamos ver qual a nota para Deku-kun – ela disse brincando, enquanto colocava um pedaço na boca e batucava com os dedos no balcão, fingindo ser um tambor para fazer suspense. – Uau, não é só a aparência que está ótima, Deku!

\- Obrigada – respondeu sorrindo. Respirou bem fundo e retomou a coragem para continuar com o plano. – Você tem compromisso hoje após as aulas, Uraraka?

\- Hm, ainda não. Por quê? – perguntou mais curiosa do que gostaria.

\- Sabe, se quiser posso fazer mais disso ou outras coisas... E poderíamos... Q-quer dizer... – droga, estava ficando nervoso com o olhar atento que ela estava lhe dirigindo. Pigarreou alto e respirou fundo novamente antes de continuar. – E-eu estava pensando, poderia cozinhar algo e poderíamos ir comer juntos no parque... Como um picnic!

Midoriya disse tão rápido que ele não sabia se a garota havia entendido e ela precisou de alguns segundos para que pudesse processar aquilo tudo. Ele estava realmente a chamando para sair? Piscou freneticamente e abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida.

\- Não – respondeu Bakugou sentando-se ao lado da garota e comendo um pedaço do seu café da manhã.

Uraraka o olhou assustada. Desde quando ele estava por ali? E desde quando ele decidia essas coisas por ela? Midoriya também o encarava um pouco assustado.

\- Como disse? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo o encarando.

\- Disse que não – ele respondeu sem nem tirar os olhos do que estava comendo.

Ochako estava tão brava que não sabia nem por onde começar a brigar com o loiro. A ideia do plano era Deku sentir ciúmes e gostar dela e quando estava dando certo ele atrapalha?

Bakugou não sabia de onde veio tanta coragem, mas não podia permitir que ela saísse o nerd. Estava mesmo pensando em chama-la para sair hoje, antes que corresse o risco de que Deku o fizesse. Mas não imaginou que teria que fazê-lo logo que acordasse e, ainda por cima, porque o nerd havia realmente caído nesse plano estúpido e estava percebendo gostar dela.

\- Quem fez isso? – o loiro perguntou enquanto quase acabava com o omelete.

\- Eu fiz para a Uraraka – o outro garoto respondeu firme. Bakugou ainda o intimidava um pouco, mas tinha que manter a postura.

\- Ah, é mesmo?

O loiro levantou o rosto e parou de comer na hora. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, mantendo seu olhar ameaçador de sempre. Pegou o prato na mão e, em segundos, o explodiu sem desviar o olhar do garoto à sua frente.

\- Inclusive, _Uraraka_ – disse se virando para a garota, dando tanta ênfase ao nome dela que ela até estranhou. – Você tem compromisso _comigo_ após a aula.

Bakugou se levantou, pegou sua mochila que estava jogada ao seu lado e a da garota. Pegou Uraraka pelo pulso e a puxou para fora dali, indo em direção à escola e deixando um Midoriya completamente paralisado com os acontecimentos.

\- Mas que...

\- Olha a boca – ele disse parecendo se divertir com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

\- Bakugou, o que foi isso? – a garota disse se soltando e tirando sua mochila dele.

\- Nada demais – disse dando de ombros. – É só que você é a porra da _minha_ escrava, lembra? E você vai sair _comigo_ após a escola.

\- Não era esse o combinado! – ela não parecia muito calma e ele não pode deixar de pensar em como ela ficava fofa inflando as bochechas de raiva. – É para fazermos ciúmes no Deku, não para você impedir que eu saia com ele!

\- Ok, cala a porra da boca e ouve... Isso só vai colaborar com essa porra de plano. Você não acha que vai causar mais ciúmes no inútil se sairmos juntos?

Bakugou tentava passar confiança em suas palavras – e parecia estar conseguindo. Mas ele e Kirishima eram os únicos que sabiam que não passava de desculpas para ele tentar realmente conquistar Uraraka e se tornar o verdadeiro namorado. A garota parecia estar acreditando nele, pois sua expressão mudou para uma mais calma e pensativa.

\- Que ideia genial, Bakugou! – seus olhos agora brilhavam, enquanto ela se sentava em seu lugar na sala de aula. – Se estamos fingindo ser namorados, temos que fazer coisas de namorados, certo? Ou pode ser que ele pare de acreditar nessa mentira!

\- Ah, claro. Exatamente nisso que pensei – respondeu irônico, mas a garota não percebeu.

A primeira batalha já estava ganha.

 **xxx**

As aulas haviam passado rapidamente. Ao bater o sinal da última aula, Bakugou repetiu o ato da manhã e saiu arrastando Uraraka até o dormitório, para que ela não se distraísse conversando e os atrasasse.

\- Você tem 20 minutos, cara redonda – disse ao chegarem, indo em direção ao elevador dos meninos.

Uraraka correu para seu quarto se arrumar, afinal o aviso do loiro pareceu mais uma ameaça. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa confortável. Ainda não estava entendo direito o que acontecia. Não soube dizer se acreditou no que Bakugou disse, mas não pode deixar de concordar que era uma ótima maneira de provocar ainda mais ciúmes em Midoriya.

Desceu para o térreo e encontrou o loiro esparramado no sofá enquanto a esperava.

\- Caralho, que parte do "20 minutos" você possivelmente não entendeu?

\- Fui o mais rápido que pude – disse fazendo biquinho enquanto o seguia para fora do prédio. – Afinal aonde vamos?

\- O que acha de ir ao parque? – perguntou enquanto pegava sua mão.

A garota estranhou ele espontaneamente pegar em sua mão, mas não reclamou. Por mais estranho que pudesse soar, Uraraka achava que a mão dele era macia e parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na sua. Além disso, tinha uma sensação de estar protegida quando ele fazia esse gesto.

Mas o que lhe causou maior estranhamento foi ele ter educadamente perguntado o que ela achava de ir ao parque. Pensou que ele simplesmente diria que ela iria para onde ele mandasse. A morena estacou, dando um leve tranco no braço de Bakugou, que obviamente soltou um xingamento.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou levando a mão livre ao rosto do garoto. – Não está com febre... Sente alguma coisa?

\- Que porra é essa? – ele disse tirando a mão dela de si. Estava começando a sentir-se estranho com o toque dela em seu rosto.

\- Eu só achei estranho você perguntar minha opinião sobre irmos ao parque.

\- E desde quando isso é sinal de doença, sua estúpida? – disse a puxando para andar novamente. – Eu só quis ser educado e gentil, cacete.

\- Oh! – ela exclamou surpresa.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Uraraka ainda parecia o olhar desconfiada e Bakugou estava ficando cada vez mais incomodado. Será que suas atitudes com a garota eram sempre assim tão ruins?

\- Me acha tão ruim assim, para pensar que um gesto de gentileza é sinal de que estou doente? – expressou seus pensamentos em voz alta.

\- Não é bem isso... É só que normalmente você não pergunta, só faz e explode se for contrariado.

Bakugou ficou em silêncio, o que causou estranheza em Uraraka. A morena esperava, no mínimo, que ele gritasse um "morra!". Olhou para o loiro e começou a prestar atenção. Sua sobrancelha estava franzida, mas não era de raiva, era como se estivesse pensando muito sobre o assunto. Sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão, que intensificou um pouco quando ele voltou a falar – mas nada que lhe machucasse, estava apenas mais firme.

\- Posso tentar mudar isso – respondeu em tom baixo.

A morena não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder, então apenas sorriu gentilmente. E ela pode jurar que ele havia dado um pequeno sorriso de volta.


	10. Encontro

**Yo, minna!**  
 **Desculpem a demora, mas não está sendo fácil. Eu estava quase finalizando o capítulo no celular, mas esqueci de passar pro pc antes e formatei meu cartão de memória. Resultado: tive que reescrever tudo AHSIEHASSAASHAS**  
 **Mas entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos. E cá estamos nós com um capítulo fresquinho sz**  
 **Só pra constar: não sei como eles comem mochis lá e não sei nenhuma comida japonesa bem apimentada, então por isso não especifiquei o que Bakugou comeu HASIESSAUHESAUEHSAHE.**

 **Espero que gostem! sz**

* * *

O parque não era tão longe dos dormitórios, então o casal chegou logo. O local era bonito, grande, com pistas de caminhada e, obviamente, cheio de árvores. No meio dele havia uma árvore maior ainda, que era ponto de encontro de pequenos grupos e casais. Ali havia vários bancos para se sentar, além de algumas barraquinhas de comida. Além disso, havia um pequeno lago com peixes e uma ponte, onde você poderia subir para alimentá-los.

\- Uau, aqui é mesmo bonito! – ela comentou deslumbrada, ao passarem pelo lago.

\- Nunca veio aqui? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não... Quer dizer, já passei em frente, mas nunca entrei realmente – disse se virando para o garoto. – E agora, o que fazemos? Esperamos um tempo aqui sentados e depois voltamos para os dormitórios?

O loiro não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Na verdade, havia planejado comer juntos, ficar um pouco sentados apreciando a paisagem (que ele, incrivelmente, gostava) e, quem sabe, no fim da noite ela perceberia seus sentimentos. Mas não parecia que seria tão fácil colocar isso em prática, principalmente quando Uraraka pensava que estavam ali apenas para ficar sentados matando tempo, para enganar Midoriya e o fazer pensar que estão em um encontro.

Chegaram perto de uma das pistas de caminhada e Uraraka se soltou dele, correndo para lá e se posicionando.

\- Vamos apostar uma corrida!

\- Hunf, você vai perder.

\- Não apostaria nisso – ela respondeu com uma expressão desafiadora. Aquela _maldita_ expressão de quando estavam lutando.

\- Quer apostar, então? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Isso poderia ser divertido.

O loiro se posicionou ao lado da garota. Fizeram a contagem regressiva e saíram correndo. Bakugou parecia estar ganhando e estava prestes a usar sua individualidade para pegar impulso, mas Uraraka passou ao seu lado quase como um foguete e, ao olhar para frente, viu a garota ganhando a corrida e juntando as mãos.

\- Mas que porra foi essa?

\- O quê? – ela se fez de desentendida, segurando o riso ao ver a expressão raivosa e confusa dele.

\- Não se faz de sonsa, cara redonda!

\- Tenho usado nossos treinamentos para golpes especiais para usar minha individualidade em mim mesma – disse sorrindo orgulhosa. – E aparentemente tenho ido bem.

Bakugou estava impressionado. Sabia que a garota tinha potencial quando lutaram, mas nem ele havia pensado na possibilidade de ela conseguir usar tão bem sua individualidade em si mesma. Foi obrigado a admitir para si mesmo (e apenas para si mesmo) que ela e sua individualidade eram mais incríveis do que pensava.

\- Então eu ganhei e posso pedir qualquer coisa agora, né. Deixa eu ver... Quero comer!

\- Que pedido mais estúpido – disse revirando os olhos.

\- É porque me deu fome e só consigo pensar em mochis agora – respondeu com um pequeno biquinho.

O casal voltou a andar rumo à árvore central, onde estavam a maioria das barraquinhas de comida. A noite estava bem agradável, com uma leve brisa refrescante. Estava um pouco cheio, apesar de ser dia de semana, mas nada que os impedisse de encontrar um local para sentar e comer.

\- Quero uma porção de mochi! – disse contente ao chegarem na barraquinha.

Uraraka abriu a bolsinha que estava usando e estava pegando sua carteira, quando sentiu um empurrão lateral que a obrigou a dar um passo para o lado, para não cair. Olhou confusa e viu Bakugou fazendo seu pedido e pagando tudo.

\- Você ganhou a aposta. Eu pago – disse muito mais baixo do que de costume.

\- Ah, obrigada. Eu acho...

Enquanto esperavam tudo ficar pronto, acomodaram-se em uma mesinha que havia ali perto, sentando-se um de frente pro outro. Ficaram em um silêncio confortável até a comida ficar pronta. Uraraka havia se levantado para ajudar a pegar, mas o loiro disse para ela se sentar que ele pegava sozinho. A morena ainda estava achando estranha toda essa gentileza, mas poderia se acostumar com ela facilmente.

\- O seu parece bom! – disse quebrando o silêncio, após começarem a comer. – Posso dar uma mordida?

\- Você não vai aguentar, cara redonda – disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – É bem apimentado.

\- Não seja egoísta, só quero experimentar um pedacinho!

O loiro estendeu a comida para que ela experimentasse. Uraraka ficou um pouco brava que ele disse que ela não aguentaria, tornando-se uma questão de honra morder aquilo e aguentar. A garota se inclinou de leve sobre a mesa e mordeu, sorrindo vitoriosa ao perceber que o ardido era suportável.

\- Ah, nem é tão ardido assim – disse após engolir.

Ardia um pouco sua língua, mas ainda estava suportável. Porém, ao passar alguns segundos, Uraraka começou a sentir uma queimação subir da sua garganta e se espalhar por toda boca. Sentiu o rosto começar a queimar e começou a se abanar com as mãos, enquanto Bakugou ria descaradamente ao seu lado.

\- Pára de rir de mim, seu sem graça!

\- Eu disse que não ía aguentar – respondeu limpando uma lágrima que saia de seu olho, de tanto que estava rindo.

\- Como consegue comer isso? – perguntou enquanto enfiava seus bolinhos na boca, na tentativa de amenizar o ardido.

\- Da mesma maneira que você come esses negócios sem graça – respondeu se segurando para não rir mais.

Os dois terminaram a refeição e saíram andando. Uraraka não percebeu, mas acabou pegando na mão de Bakugou quando voltaram a caminhar. O loiro sentiu-se imensamente feliz por dentro, mas tentava manter a compostura por fora.

Enquanto passavam em frente ao lago, a garota insistiu para que comprassem alguma coisa para alimentar os peixes. Bakugou foi praticamente arrastado para uma pequena padaria que havia ali em frente e compraram um pão, divindo-o ao meio.

Uraraka estava feliz dando pequenos pedacinhos do pão aos animais. Olhou para o lado e viu Bakugou tão concentrado que parecia uma criança. Ele jogava os pedaços e ficava olhando fixamente para os peixes, enquanto eles pegavam. A morena tentou resistir, mas a vontade foi mais forte que ela... E então o loiro sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. Virou-se para o lado com um olhar confuso e amedrontador.

\- Quer morrer?

\- Não fale essas coisas assustadoras, Bakugou-kun! – a morena disse rindo e jogando outro pão no garoto.

\- Mas que porra... Uraraka! – a garota ainda jogava pão nele.

O loiro se irritou e começou a revidar, começando uma pequena guerra de pedaços de pão. O garoto estava se divertindo, mesmo sendo algo tão simples e banal. Um sorriso não pode ser contido e dessa vez Uraraka havia visto perfeitamente. Estava tão acostumada a ver o garoto sempre bravo e de mal humor, nunca havia o visto sorrir. Ao menos não tão sinceramente como agora, seus sorrisos eram sempre sarcásticos ou macabros. A morena sentiu seu rosto esquentar de leve ao pensar que Bakugou era bonito quando sorria daquele jeito.

Ele, por outro lado, estava se deliciando ao ouvir as risadas da garota. Ele sempre a ouvia rir com os outros ou a via dando sorrisos de graça por aí (sendo simpática demais, na visão dele), mas quando era ele quem causava isso, parecia que tudo mudava. O som de sua risada ficava mais melodioso e seu sorriso parecia mais bonito. E por isso não pode se conter e sorriu também. Sorriu como nunca havia sorrido para ninguém antes, porque ninguém nunca havia o feito se sentir assim.

\- Droga, acabou meu pão – ela murmurou. Olhou pra frente e Bakugou se aproximava dela, com "munição" restante. – Não vale jogar agora, eu tô sem nada!

Mas o garoto continuava a se aproximar, com uma leve aura assassina. Uraraka soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo, sendo seguida pelo loiro.

\- MORRA! – ele gritava enquanto corria atrás dela.

\- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO DIZER ESSAS COISAS ASSUSTADORAS! – ela gritava de volta, ainda rindo. Por mais que as palavras fossem ameaçadoras, o tom de voz não a assustava realmente.

Pararam de correr um bom tempo depois, quando Uraraka começou a se sentir enjoada, pois havia ativado sua individualidade para conseguir correr melhor. Haviam dado uma volta inteira no parque já, voltando ao ponto de partida perto do lago. A morena sentou-se em um dos bancos e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando pesadamente, e o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, recuperando o fôlego também.

\- Vou me lembrar de nunca mais começar uma guerra com você – disse virando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Você deveria lembrar disso mesmo – ele respondeu, jogando seu último pedaço de pão na testa dela, que resmungou. – Estúpida.

\- Saudades Bakugou gentil – ela disse esfregando a testa.

O loiro levantou a mão e antes que pensasse corretamente, já estava fazendo um leve carinho onde havia acertado o pão. Uraraka arregalou os olhos de leve, mais assustada com o que o garoto fazia do que com a onda de eletricidade que parecia percorrer seu corpo. Levantou-se em um supetão, fazendo com que ele recuasse.

\- A-acho que está tarde, né? Melhor voltarmos...

Bakugou apenas assentiu e se levantou também. Pegou na mão da garota e começaram a andar de volta para os dormitórios. Foram o caminho todo o silêncio, pois o garoto não se incomodava com ele e a garota estava muito distraída com seus próprios pensamentos e sensações. Uraraka ainda sentia como se tivesse levado um choque e ele estivesse percorrendo todo seu corpo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, talvez fosse o lado gentil de Bakugou que a fez ficar assustada e agora a fazia pensar coisas estranhas, como quão confortável era caminhar de mãos dadas com ele. Ou como aquele sorriso era tão bonito que não saía mais de sua mente. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando espantar todos esses pensamentos esquisitos.

Logo chegaram no prédio e aparentemente já estavam todos em seus dormitórios e provavelmente dormindo, pois as luzes estavam apagadas e o primeiro andar estava na escuridão total. Entraram o mais silenciosamente possível e Bakugou parou no meio da sala, dando um leve puxão no braço da garota e se virando de frente para ela. A vontade que estava tendo de beijá-la ali mesmo estava intensa, mas tinha que se segurar. Por mais que pudesse aproveitar aquele momento que estavam sozinhos, na sala escura e após uma noite agradável, preferia não arriscar nada por enquanto.

Mas antes que pudesse se segurar, deu um beijo na testa da garota, que enrijeceu na hora. Bakugou se amaldiçoou mentalmente e saiu rapidamente em direção à ala masculina, sem dizer nada e antes que ela tivesse qualquer reação. Uraraka ficou alguns segundos travada no meio da sala, olhando para onde o garoto havia sumido e tentando assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Sentiu onde ele havia beijado esquentar e seu rosto inteiro queimar. A primeira reação que teve foi levar a mão à testa, como se tentasse encontrar ali uma prova de que aquilo havia realmente acontecido. E então saiu correndo em direção à ala feminina.

Um garoto de cabelos verdes havia descido apenas para beber uma água rapidamente, tanto que nem julgou ser necessário acender uma luz. Mas agora estava estático com o que havia presenciado. Em um canto da cozinha, Midoriya segurava seu copo com os olhos arregalados.


	11. Aproximações

**Adivinha quem fez bem proveito do carnaval pra escrever? Eu mesma! :B**  
 **Esse capítulo ficou muito shoujo, mas eu gostei do resultado HASUESASAHE.**

 **Espero que gostem *-***

* * *

Uraraka chegou correndo no seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, seu coração estava acelerado (não apenas pela corrida), parecia que uma corrente elétrica passava por todo o seu corpo e sentiu o estômago começar a embrulhar.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que essas eram reações normais para quando se está apaixonado, afinal era o que sentia por Deku desde o primeiro dia que havia o visto, mas esse não era o caso agora. Sua proximidade com Bakugou era apenas fachada, apesar de ter se acostumado com sua presença e ter percebido que ele era um bom amigo quando queria.

Pensou em falar com as meninas, mas elas ficariam fazendo perguntas demais que nem ela saberia responder.

Colocou seu pijama e deitou, adormecendo enquanto tentava entender o que se passava consigo.

 **xxx**

No dia seguinte, Uraraka acordou mais cedo que o normal. Se arrumou lentamente, afinal tinha muito tempo. Desceu para o térreo e encontrou Bakugou comendo sozinho. Aproximou-se devagar, enquanto tentava controlar seu coração que cismava em acelerar novamente, relembrando de toda a noite anterior, principalmente aquele inocente beijo na testa.

\- Bom dia, Bakugou-kun! – cumprimentou sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

\- Bom dia – respondeu ainda comendo, sem virar-se para encará-la. Nunca iria admitir, mas estava com vergonha de suas próprias ações da noite anterior.

A garota pegou algo que considerasse decente para comer e sentou-se ao lado do loiro. Um silêncio pairou sobre eles, começando a ficar desconfortável até mesmo para quem apenas observava a cena.

\- Ahn... Então... Dormiu bem? – a garota tentou quebrar aquela situação. E obviamente falhou.

\- Que tipo de pergunta fodida é essa? – ele se virou para ela com uma expressão que claramente dizia que ela era uma idiota.

\- Só estava tentando puxar um assunto – murmurou enquanto voltava a comer.

Ouviram o som do elevador e Bakugou ficou feliz que desceria alguém que pudesse ajudar com o constrangimento que ambos sentiam. Mas para sua infelicidade, era o nerd inútil de cabelo verde.

\- Bom dia, Uraraka-san! E... Kacchan – cumprimentou sorrindo. – Vou fazer meu café. Quer alguma coisa, Uraraka?

Bakugou olhou para Midoriya com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sua expressão não era exatamente ameaçadora, era mais desconfiada, do tipo "que porra você acha que está fazendo".

\- Ahn... Obrigada, Deku, mas já estou comendo – respondeu apontando para a tigela à sua frente.

\- Ah, claro...

O garoto de cabelos verdes murchou um pouco e foi para a cozinha, enquanto o loiro tentava conter a vontade de rir da cara do colega. Bakugou havia percebido as segundas intenções de Midoriya com relação à sua falsa namorada, então havia decidido que acordaria mais cedo que todo mundo e não desgrudaria dela nem por um segundo. Mas não pensou que daria tão certo ao ponto de ele tentar agradar a garota com algo que ela já tinha feito.

O garoto de cabelo verde queria interagir mais, havia acordado cedo para tentar agradar Uraraka novamente, mas claramente havia falhado nesse dia... Ainda mais porque antes que conseguisse fazer algo, o casal já estava de saída.

Uraraka andava ao lado de Bakugou, ainda com um leve desconforto por nenhum dos dois estar dizendo nada. Seu rosto queimou quando o garoto pegou em sua mão. Desde o começo dessa loucura sentia-se protegida quando davam as mãos, talvez por Bakugou estar sempre com uma carranca e ter a fama de explosivo, assim sentia que ninguém ousaria mexer com ela. Mas agora era uma sensação diferente que nem ela mesma saberia explicar direito se alguém perguntasse.

O casal andou de mãos dadas até sentarem em suas carteiras, que agora estavam bem próximas. Uraraka sentou-se e ficou virada para frente, tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que o sinal havia tocado e Aizawa já estava na sala, mandando todos vestirem seus uniformes e seguirem para o campo de treinamento.

\- Hoje vamos treinar resgate de feridos. Formem duplas.

Uraraka não soube o que lhe deu na cabeça, mas sua primeira reação foi correr para o lado de Bakugou. O garoto estreitou os olhos em sua direção tentando entender o que ela estava planejando e para disfarçar um pouco, mas por dentro sentia que não podia conter a alegria de ter sido escolhido ao invés de Midoriya. E essa alegria realmente não foi contida e foi expressa em um sorriso macabro na direção do colega de infância, quando viu a cara de tacho que ele estava enquanto Iida perguntava se podiam fazer uma dupla.

Ao contrário do que a maioria pensava, Bakugou havia se saído bem no resgate – até porque Uraraka o usava para explodir os empecilhos e usava sua própria individualidade para flutuar os feridos a um lugar seguro. E assim acabou a aula do professor Aizawa, com os dois sendo o destaque dos resgates.

A turma foi avisada de que a aula com All Might também seria prática, então mantiveram-se no campo. Assim como Aizawa, o Símbolo da Paz pediu que os alunos fizessem duplas. E lá se foi Uraraka correndo em direção a Bakugou novamente, antes mesmo que Midoriya pudesse pensar em chama-la.

 **xxx**

O horário de almoço chegou rapidamente e a morena foi sentar-se com as garotas – e Kirishima, que não saía de perto de Ashido por nada. Todos ali presentes sabiam de todo o plano, mas estavam começando a achar estranha toda essa movimentação que a colega estava fazendo naquele dia.

\- Confiamos em você, Ochako-chan – Yaoyorozu começou. – É só que estávamos curiosas para compreender melhor o que estava te levando a ficar grudada no Bakugou o tempo todo, quando estava bem óbvio que Midoriya estava tentando fazer dupla com você.

\- Parem de ser bobas – respondeu virando os olhos. – Eu apenas achei que seria melhor para o nosso plano...

\- Assim do nada? – Jirou perguntou desconfiada.

\- Não foi do nada – mentiu. Havia sido sim, após aquele encontro estúpido da noite anterior. – Faz alguns dias que venho pensando nisso. Ajudaria a fazer Deku sentir ciúmes, não é?

\- Devo concordar que estava dando muito certo – Hagakure respondeu. – Vocês viram a cara dele?

\- Só não estava pior que a cara do Kaminari quando uma certa Jirou fez dupla com o Tokoyami – Ashido provocou.

Jirou ficou com o rosto completamente vermelho, enquanto tentava desconversar e dizer que era tudo impressão. Uraraka deu graças à Deus que o foco da conversa mudou para outro casal, porque nem ela entendia suas ações direito, mas sentia que queria ficar mais próxima de Bakugou. Afinal, seria vantajoso para o plano e ficou feliz em saber que havia causado o efeito desejado em Deku.

Ouviram o sinal bater e voltaram para a sala, onde teriam mais uma aula normal com Present Mic. E como os professores pareciam estar inspirados em focar no trabalho em equipe, novamente foi pedido para que formassem duplas. Mas dessa vez não foi Uraraka quem saiu correndo.

Como havia acontecido no outro dia, Bakugou colocou a mão em seu ombro rapidamente, porém com mais gentileza do que da outra vez e pediu para que fizessem juntos. Assim como havia dito para ela no dia anterior que poderia mudar, ele estava tentando colocar em prática naquele momento– o que lhe custou pelo menos umas 15 pisadas em cima de seu orgulho, afinal nunca foi muito de ficar pedindo. Uraraka concordou, dizendo a si mesma que era tudo para que o plano funcionasse melhor e porque Bakugou era incrivelmente bom em inglês.

Enquanto faziam a atividade, Uraraka não pode deixar de olhar para Midoriya de vez em quando. Ele havia feito dupla com Tsuyu e não parava de encará-los. Sua expressão era nova e a garota não soube muito bem decifrar se era raiva, determinação ou um misto dos dois. Sentiu uma pontada de felicidade em saber que estava chamando a atenção do colega, mas foi interrompida por Bakugou.

\- Acho que é a frase 2 que está incorreta – disse virando a folha para ela. – O que você acha, Uraraka?

A garota virou o pescoço tão rápido na direção do loiro que o sentiu estralar. Primeiro ele não a xinga por estar prestando mais atenção ao seu redor do que na atividade. Depois, pergunta sua opinião sobre a questão. Isso já estava sendo demais para ela processar, era gentileza demais vinda da parte de Bakugou e ainda não estava acostumada com isso.

\- Acho qu também – respondeu após ler a questão.

Bakugou acenou com a cabeça e marcou a resposta. Era uma idiotice sem tamanho, mas esse simples gesto de gentileza – junto com a delicadeza ao chama-la para ser sua dupla – fez Uraraka feliz ao ponto de deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso, sentindo uma pressão subir do seu estômago ao peito.

As aulas logo acabaram e todos voltavam juntos aos dormitórios. O casal vinha um pouco mais atrás do grupo, mantendo-se em silêncio e de mãos dadas. Bakugou passou o dia pensando no que havia combinado com Kirishima de tentar se fazer presente e agradável, mas não havia conseguido pensar em nada de novo que pudesse fazer. Chegou a cogitar a ideia de ir novamente ao parque, mas achou que seria um pouco tedioso ir dois dias seguidos.

Bufou alto e revirou os olhos para si mesmo, mas acabou chamando a atenção da garota ao seu lado, que o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. Olhou para o lado e viu Midoriya os encarando, provavelmente também se perguntando o motivo dele ter bufado tão alto – e observando Uraraka mais do que deveria.

Bakugou o olhou ameaçadoramente e puxou a garota para o outro lado, mudando sua rota.

\- Bakugou, aonde acha que está indo? – perguntou confusa.

\- Só achei que seria legal irmos ao parque de novo – disse a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. – Midoriya estava encarando pra cacete, achei que ajudaria mais se ele pensasse que saímos de novo.

 _Que. Mentira. Descarada._ Era tudo que conseguia pensar. No fundo sabia que só queria fazer com que Uraraka saísse do campo de visão do nerd inútil e, ainda, poderia ser útil para continuar a tentar agradá-la de alguma forma.

A garota sorriu e concordou. Havia gostado do parque mesmo, além de que havia muito mochi para comer ali. E, claro, tinha que admitir para si mesma que Bakugou estava se mostrando uma pessoa legal e gentil, o que a fazia pensar que poderiam ser bons amigos.

O casal passou um bom tempo no parque. Comeram juntos novamente – dessa vez sem Uraraka pedir um pouco da comida de Bakugou – e depois se sentaram para apreciar a visão que o fim da tarde dava ao lugar. Quando perceberam que já estava tarde, voltaram para os dormitórios de mãos dadas. Nenhum dos dois parecia perceber, mas procuravam a mão um do outro quando andavam.

Despediram-se com apenas um aceno de mão ao chegarem no prédio, pois Bakugou achou que seria melhor não dar outro beijo na testa da garota, já que não sabia se o beijo acabaria sendo na testa mesmo. Uraraka continuou parada perto da porta e ficou um pouco sentida, pois lá no fundo esperava ganhar outro daquele simples e inocente beijo.

\- Bakugou-kun! – o chamou quando ele estava prestes a abrir a porta para entrar no prédio.

\- Quê?

O garoto virou-se de frente para a garota de novo e foi surpreendido ao sentir que ela havia se aproximado, sentindo seu coração pular uma batida. Uraraka apoiou a mão no ombro do garoto e lhe deu um rápido beijo na bochecha, esboçando um sorriso envergonhado enquanto lhe desejava boa noite e entrava correndo no prédio.

Bakugou sentiu que seu coração pulava muito mais do que apenas uma batida, parecia que ele havia esquecido como bater corretamente. E dessa vez foi ele quem ficou travado no lugar, olhando para a porta que Uraraka havia acabado de entrar e largado aberta.


	12. Declaração

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho!**

 **Espero que gostem :B**

* * *

Midoriya não dormiu direito novamente naquela noite. Sabia que deveria se preparar psicologicamente para a possibilidade de ver contatos mais próximos entre Bakugou e Uraraka, mas não sabia que sua reação poderia ser choque total, ainda que o beijo tenha sido apenas na testa – e ainda que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. E hoje eles haviam escapado para sair juntos novamente...

O garoto se revirava de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em como havia sido estúpido em rejeitar os sentimentos da morena quando ela foi se declarar. Agora ficava ali se martirizando, pensando em como poderia ser ele a levá-la ao parque, andar de mãos dadas e beijá-la. Mas sua chance foi perdida e era obrigado a vê-la fazendo tudo isso com aquele que foi seu amigo na infância.

Porém, estava disposto a tentar reconquistá-la já havia alguns dias, só não sabia como o fazer. Tentou ser gentil, mas ficou por isso mesmo. Tentou chamá-la para sair e Bakugou os interrompeu, afinal era óbvio que ele não gostaria da ideia de sua namorada saindo com outro cara. Havia tido diversas chances durante o período escolar naquele dia, pois os professores estavam todos pedindo duplas, mas Uraraka sempre corria para Bakugou antes mesmo de olhar para ele. E quando a garota finalmente parecia estar disposta a olhá-lo e vê-lo acenando para ela, Bakugou novamente o olhou ameaçadoramente e a chamou para fazerem juntos.

E agora sua mente rodava enquanto se esforçava para encontrar uma saída. E em uma dessas voltas, percebeu que a solução poderia ser mais simples do que pensava. Uraraka poderia não gostar tanto assim de Bakugou, já que começaram a namorar praticamente no dia seguinte que ela havia se declarado. Sabia que a garota era muito correta, mas talvez houvesse a possibilidade dela estar apenas tentando esquecê-lo namorando com o loiro. Isso! Ela poderia estar apenas o evitando como uma forma de tentar esquecê-lo!

E essa situação poderia ser facilmente resolvida se ele fosse conversar com ela e se declarasse como ela fez.

Sentiu uma determinação e felicidade lhe invadirem enquanto pensava em como poderia abordá-la no dia seguinte.

 **xxx**

Midoriya acordou cedo e já começou com a primeira parte de seu plano. Havia pensando em muitas maneiras de abordar Uraraka, mas em todas Bakugou aparecia, o ameaçava e a levava para longe. E depois de muito ter pensado, percebeu que poderia simplesmente lhe mandar uma mensagem no celular.

" _Uraraka-san, você pode me encontrar no pátio dos dormitórios após as aulas? Preciso falar com você. Venha sozinha."_

\- Mas que merda é essa? Ficou horrível – brigou consigo mesmo enquanto apagava tudo.

" _Uraraka-san, me encontre no pátio dos dormitórios após as aulas! Preciso falar com você um assunto urgente!"_

\- Agora parece que vou anunciar uma tragédia – revirou os olhos enquanto apagava novamente.

" _Uraraka-san, por favor, me encontre no pátio dos dormitórios após as aulas."_

\- Simples, mas eficaz – sorriu quando finalmente conseguiu uma mensagem decente para mandar.

Midoriya se trocou rapidamente e caminhou para a U.A. acompanhado de alguns colegas, torcendo para que o dia passasse o mais rápido possível. Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu. As aulas foram todas teóricas nesse dia, o que fazia parecer que demorava o dobro do tempo para passar. E para piorar, não havia recebido nem um mísero "ok" como resposta até a hora do almoço.

Quando o sinal bateu avisando que era hora de parar um pouco para descansar, Midoriya sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Pegou rapidamente e viu que era uma resposta da Uraraka: _"Ok, Deku-kun!"_. Guardou o celular de volta com uma alegria que mal podia conter.

O restante do dia passou um pouco mais rápido, mas ainda assim Midoriya achava que estava lento demais. E quando o sinal para ir embora bateu, o garoto jogou todo seu material na mochila e saiu correndo, causando estranheza aos seus colegas. Chegou ao local combinado um pouco ofegante, mas gostaria de ter a certeza de chegar antes de Uraraka, afinal precisava se preparar um pouco.

A garota chegou uns 5 minutos depois dele, com o rosto mais corado que o normal. Estava andando tranquilamente com Bakugou, quando percebeu que Midoriya já não estava lá. Disse para o loiro que precisava ir na frente e saiu correndo, sem explicar o motivo de sua pressa.

\- Desculpe a demora, Deku. Não havia percebido que você já havia vindo para cá – disse sem graça, coçando a nuca. – Mas então, o que gostaria de falar comigo?

\- Uraraka-san... – o garoto engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Era agora. Pegou nas mãos da garota à sua frente antes de prosseguir. – E-e-eu... Eu... Eu gosto de você.

\- O-o que disse? – a garota piscava freneticamente. Achou que havia ouvido errado, não era possível que esse plano da Mina havia funcionado.

\- Que eu gosto de você – disse com um pouco mais de coragem. – Me desculpe por não ter retribuído seus sentimentos quando você foi se declarar para mim, mas eu ainda não havia me dado conta de que toda essa admiração que sinto é porque gosto de você.

\- Deku-kun, eu...

\- Uraraka, por favor, termine com o Kacchan e fique comigo!

Midoriya reuniu ainda mais coragem e se aproximou da garota, unindo seus lábios em um selinho inocente. A garota arregalou os olhos, mas logo os fechou para aproveitar aquele momento rápido. Deku se afastou e a olhava em um misto de felicidade e apreensão, como se estivesse esperando que ela retribuísse seus sentimentos.

Uraraka sentiu que seu coração estava acelerado, sua respiração ficou pesada e suas mãos suavam junto às de Midoriya... Mas algo não estava parecendo certo. Não se sentia tão plena e feliz quanto achou que ficaria. Estava impressionada que o plano havia mesmo dado certo, mas a única coisa que se passava em sua cabeça agora era... Outra pessoa.

 _PUTA QUE PARIU!_ , pensou consigo mesma, enquanto se xingava mentalmente com todos os palavrões que havia aprendido com essa pessoa que estava atrapalhando esse momento que havia esperado por tanto tempo. Por mais que seu cérebro lhe dissesse que gostava de Midoriya e que deveria ficar feliz com esse beijo, seu coração lhe dizia que não e que o que sentia não era o mesmo que sentiu quando Bakugou lhe deu um beijo na testa. E ela com certeza deveria ter ficado mais feliz com um beijo na boca, não é?

E então Uraraka percebeu que já fazia alguns dias que ela não mais estava focada em realmente conquistar Midoriya, mas sim em prosseguir com o plano. Seus objetivos haviam mudado, e ela nem se deu conta. Assim como não havia se dado conta de que seu coração já não batia mais tão forte pelo garoto de cabelo verde, mas sim por aquele que estava sempre ao seu lado esses dias, por aquele que havia dito que poderia mudar e vinha se mostrando uma pessoa totalmente diferente quando estava com ela.

\- Deku-kun, me desculpe... Mas acho que agora quem não se sente da mesma maneira sou eu. Me desculpe.

A garota soltou suas mãos, enquanto ele suspirava pesadamente e olhava para baixo, com vergonha demais para encará-la. Tudo que ele pensava agora era que realmente havia sido estúpido e desperdiçado a única chance que lhe havia sido dada. Sentiu Uraraka o abraçar e sussurrar um pedido de desculpas novamente. E então ela o soltou e voltou correndo para o prédio, o deixando ali sozinho e sem saber o que fazer.

 **xxx**

Bakugou havia acabado de chegar em seu quarto. Estava tão cansado que não queria fazer nenhuma lição naquele momento, então decidiu pegar um ar em sua varanda. Apoiou os braços na sacada enquanto sentia a leve brisa lhe atingir, juntamente com a cena que via lá embaixo. Aquela era Uraraka com o nerd inútil?

O loiro não conseguia ouvir, afinal estava no quarto andar, mas conseguia ver muito bem. E conseguiu ver perfeitamente quando Midoriya lhe beijou e ela não recuou. Bakugou sentiu uma pontada muito forte em seu peito e uma vontade enorme de explodir aquele prédio inteiro. Desapoiou da sacada, pronto para entrar em seu quarto, quando viu a garota abraçar aquele nerd inútil.

E agora parecia que seu coração havia levado uma martelada e sido desfeito em vários pedaços. Ele estava se esforçando tanto por Uraraka e sentiu que havia sido tudo em vão, pois ela ainda amava o idiota de cabelo verde.

Entrou de volta em seu quarto, batendo a porta da varanda com tanta força que não soube como ela não havia quebrado. Pegou ar e deu o grito mais alto que pode, deixando sair toda a sua raiva. Ouviu Kirishima bater em sua porta e entrar, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Mas Bakugou ignorou. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, a não ser na dor que sentia dentro de si naquele momento.

\- Foda-se essa merda de gostar de alguém – disse se jogando em sua cama, enquanto o amigo se sentava numa cadeira próxima e o olhava preocupado.

\- Kacchan, o que foi que...

\- Uraraka! Garota fodidamente estúpida, burra e densa. Nunca mais vou ficar próximo dela ou falar com essa piranha, muito menos continuar com essa porra de plano fodido. Eu desisto dessa porra. Em poucos dias essa merda de sentimento fodido desaparece e eu consigo viver em paz de novo.

Kirishima não entendia direito o que havia acontecido, mas era perceptível a raiva que o amigo sentia no momento. Sabia que quando Bakugou enfiava uma coisa na cabeça, dificilmente mudava de ideia. E temia pelo que poderia vir a acontecer.

* * *

 **Quando Uraraka fica confusa, já imaginei ao fundo aquela música MY MIND IS TELLING ME NOOOOO, BUT MY BODY... MY BOOOODY IS TELLING ME YEEEEEESSS HIASHEHSHASHEIUSHAEIUSAHESA**


	13. Vai lá com seu Amiguinho

**Obrigada a todos que têm favoritado, comentado, me seguido ou até mesmo você aí quietinho e na sua... AMO VOCÊS TODOS! sz**

 **Só para constar... Eu imagino todos os personagens mais próximos, um tempo após terem sido transferidos para o Heights Alliance. Eles ainda não estão no segundo ano, mas estão próximos de acabar o primeiro. Então por isso faço o Kirishima chamar o Bakugou de Kacchan. E por isso faço as meninas conversarem tão abertamente e se chamarem pelo nome.**

 **Ah, e só quero que saibam também que não lembro as disposições deles na sala de aula direito, HAESAHASHSAHEA.**

 **Com isso esclarecido, fiquem com o capítulo :B**

* * *

Uraraka acordou se sentindo mais confusa do que quando foi dormir. Nunca havia pensado que todas aquelas sensações eram porque estava realmente apaixonada por Bakugou. Seu cérebro havia focado tanto que era de Midoriya que deveria gostar, que não conseguiu processar que seu coração agora batia por outro.

Estava um pouco assustada também, afinal como poderia tentar mostrar para Bakugou que gostava dele sem ser explodida? Talvez, mas só talvez, bem lá no fundinho, ele não a achasse de todo mal, já que vinha se mostrando uma pessoa diferente quando estava com ela...

Desceu para o térreo e se surpreendeu de não ver Bakugou ali. Conferiu em seu relógio e não era tão cedo, normalmente ele já estava ali aquela hora. Comeu alguma coisa e sentou-se no sofá, esperando que o loiro aparecesse. Quando percebeu que todos os colegas já haviam descido e a maioria já havia ido em direção à escola, resolveu perguntar pelo loiro a alguém. Avistou Shouji terminando seu café e pensou que ele poderia lhe ajudar, afinal eles dormiam no mesmo andar.

\- Bom dia, Shouji! – cumprimentou sorridente. – Você sabe do Bakugou? Ele ainda não desceu...

\- Bom dia, Uraraka! Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele já desceu sim. Eu ouvi passos no corredor quando acordei, e como eu desci com o Kirishima, imagino que tenha sido Bakugou a passar por lá.

\- Ah, compreendo... Obrigada!

Uraraka saiu confusa em direção à escola. O combinado era eles sempre irem juntos para a aula, como ele a deixa lá plantada o esperando? Quando ela foi com Midoriya, teve ao menos a gentileza de lhe mandar uma mensagem, para que ele não ficasse a esperando à toa.

Mas ao chegar na sala, levou outro susto. Bakugou não estava mais sentado atrás de si, mas também não estava no seu lugar original próximo à Midoriya. Ele estava no fundo da sala, ao lado de Todoroki, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça deitada por cima. Uraraka pensou em ir falar com o garoto, mas o sinal tocou e Midnight já entrava na sala. Isso teria que esperar até o intervalo.

As aulas se arrastavam, talvez por conta da ansiedade de Uraraka para falar logo com Bakugou. E quando o sinal finalmente tocou, a garota pode tentar se aproximar dele.

\- Bom dia, Bakugou! O que...

A morena foi cortada pelo movimento repentino do garoto, que se levantou e saiu da sala, sem responder nada e nem ao menos olhá-la. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Bakugou vinha se mostrando tão gentil e estava ficando tão próximo dela, e de repente tudo volta ao que era antes, ainda pior. Mas isso não iria ficar assim.

Uraraka saiu apressada atrás do garoto. Precisava acha-lo antes que o intervalo acabasse. Depois de procurar por quase todos os cantos possíveis, o viu passando pelo corredor à sua frente.

\- Bakugou-kun! – gritou o chamando, mas o garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para olhá-la. – Bakugou-kun, por favor, me espere! – gritou novamente.

A morena saiu correndo para alcança-lo e quando virou o corredor, viu que ele não havia mesmo parado para espera-la. Ele estava mesmo a ignorando? Uraraka ativou sua individualidade para conseguir correr mais rápido e conseguiu alcançar o garoto.

\- Bakugou! – disse parando de correr e começando a andar a seu lado.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou irritado.

\- Por que não me esperou hoje?

\- Você já conseguiu o que queria, cara redonda. Podemos acabar com essa porra de farsa.

\- Eu não estou entendendo...

\- Não fode, piranha! – falou alto, quase rosnando de tanta raiva. Por sorte aquele corredor estava vazio.

\- Bakugou! – exclamou assustada. Nunca havia o visto tão frio e nervoso com alguém.

\- Caralho, como você é irritante! Por que não vai lá com o fodido do seu amiguinho e me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas, antes que eu exploda essa sua cara redonda?

Bakugou continuou andando sem olhar para trás, enquanto deixava uma Uraraka estática no meio do corredor, sem entender o que acontecia e sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo sendo tão grosso com ela.

 **xxx**

O resto do dia foi estranho para Uraraka. As aulas até passaram rápido, mas não ouvia mais Bakugou murmurando a matéria sozinho atrás de si, nem sentia seu perfume e muito menos sentiu a mão dele na sua quando voltou para o dormitório. As outras garotas se juntaram com ela e foram conversando, mas a morena não conseguia absorver nada do que diziam.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório, se dispersaram, mas logo as meninas estavam batendo na porta de seu quarto.

\- Ochako-chan, quando pretendia nos contar sobre seu beijo com Midoriya? – perguntou Mina, entrando junto com as outras.

\- O-o que disse?

\- Então quer dizer que o plano dessa louca deu certo? – perguntou Jirou.

\- D-do que v-vocês estão falando? E-eu não beijei o Deku! – a morena tentou se defender, mas estava tão vermelha e gaguejando, que tinha certeza que elas não acreditariam.

\- Conta outra, Ochako-chan! – Mina disse dando um tapinha no ar. – O Kirishima me contou que vocês estavam no pátio aqui atrás ontem! Ele se declarou para você?

\- B-b-bem, ele se declarou sim...

\- Sabia que meu plano daria certo! Fala se não sou um gênio? – a garota cor de rosa falou animada. – E ele me disse que vocês se beijaram e se abraçaram! Vocês estão juntos agora?

\- Não estamos juntos – suspirou. As garotas a olhavam confusas, então decidiu que seria melhor explicar o que aconteceu, ao menos por cima. – Sim, Deku realmente se declarou para mim. Mas eu não aceitei.

\- QUÊ? – elas gritaram em uníssono.

\- O que aconteceu, Ochako? Achei que gostasse dele – comentou Momo.

\- Eu também achava... Mas quando ele me beijou, eu senti que algo estava errado. Foi apenas um selinho, mas foi suficiente para eu ver que não era aquilo que eu queria, por mais que tivesse passado tanto tempo me esforçando e torcendo para que aquele momento chegasse.

\- Espera aí! – Jirou começou confusa. – Então ele te deu um selinho e você não sentiu nada? Nadica de nada?

A garota assentiu, deixando as amigas de queixo caído. Todas tentavam assimilar o que haviam acabado de ouvir, afinal todas sabiam que a morena era apaixonada por Midoriya desde a primeira vez que o viu.

\- Ochako-chan... – Asui, que estava quieta até o momento, se pronunciou colocando o dedo em seu queixo e soltando um _kero_ , como sempre. – Você está gostando do Bakugou-kun, não está?

\- Eu... – a garota pensou em mentir, mas sabia que a garota sapa era astuta e observadora demais. – Talvez.

\- Talvez? – Jirou perguntou desconfiada.

\- Ok, sim... Eu estou gostando do Bakugou – respondeu tampando o rosto com as mãos.

\- Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui hoje? – Hagakure perguntou em um tom dramático.

\- E você disse isso para o Midoriya? – Momo perguntou curiosa. – Porque isso explicaria porque ele estava com uma aura tão deprimida hoje.

\- Não, claro que não! Apenas disse que quem não se sentia da mesma maneira agora era eu. Não contei para ninguém que gosto do Bakugou.

\- Nem para o próprio Bakugou? – Momo perguntou novamente. – Porque ele veio sentar perto de mim e do Todoroki hoje e não parecia muito de bem com a vida.

\- E quando ele está de bem com a vida? – Jirou perguntou revirando os olhos.

\- Ai, nossa! – Mina exclamou alto de repente, assustando as garotas. – Desculpem... Eu sei o que aconteceu com Bakugou hoje!

\- E precisa matar todo mundo do coração por isso? – Jirou perguntou novamente, colocando a mão no peito pelo susto.

\- Ochako-chan, quem me contou tudo isso entre você e o Midoriya foi o Kirishima. E adivinhem quem contou para ele?

\- Bakugou... – a morena sussurrou após pensar por alguns segundos.

\- Exatamente – a garota cor de rosa assentiu. – E tem mais: ele viu vocês aqui do quarto dele, mas não conseguiu ouvir. Então ele acha que o Midoriya se declarou e você aceitou, por isso se beijaram e se abraçaram.

\- Mas ainda não explica o mal humor dele! E daí que ele viu os dois lá no pátio? – perguntou Hagakure.

\- _Kero_ , posso estar errada, mas parece que Bakugou-kun gosta da Ochako-chan...

\- O Kirishima vai me matar... E o Bakugou vai matar ele depois... – Mina murmurava consigo mesma.

\- Mina, o que você sabe? – Momo perguntou.

\- O Bakugou está sim gostando de você, Ochako! Ele tinha contado pro Kirishima, que contou pra mim. Mas eu fiquei quieta, porque achava que você estava apaixonada pelo Midoriya ainda!

\- Espera, espera, espera! – Jirou disse tentando processar o que acontecia. – Você está dizendo que Bakugou está assim porque gosta da Ochako e interpretou errado uma cena?

\- Exatamente.

\- Isso explica muita coisa! Principalmente o motivo dele estar tão gentil esses dias... – Uraraka disse e arregalou os olhos ao constatar que não havia sido capaz de perceber algo tão simples. – Meu Deus, como sou burra! E eu estava esse tempo todo estragando tudo, apenas dizendo para ele como eu queria que esse plano estúpido desse certo – a morena se jogou na cama, tampando o rosto com as mãos enquanto tentava segurar o choro.

\- Calma, Ochako – Momo a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la. – Nós vamos pensar em algo para reverter essa situação.

\- Meninas! – Mina gritou, novamente assustando as amigas. – Eu tenho um plano!

\- E lá vamos nós... – Jirou comentou.

Mina ignorou o comentário irônico da amiga e começou a contar no que havia pensado.


	14. O Outro Plano

**Helloooooo!**  
 **Namorado está chegando ao seu fim. O próximo capítulo provavelmente será o último.**  
 **Agradeço a todos que têm apoiado a fic, vocês me incentivam a continuar escrevendo :B**

* * *

\- Podemos repassar o plano de novo? – Uraraka pediu.

Estava caminhando ao lado de Kirishima e Ashido em direção à escola e estava muito ansiosa. Mal havia pregado os olhos de noite, após ter ouvido mais uma ideia mirabolante de sua amiga alienígena. Apenas pensar que poderia esclarecer as coisas com Bakugou lhe deixava nervosa e fazia com que as borboletas em seu estômago dessem piruetas sem parar.

\- Certo – Mina começou. – Eu e o Kirishima vamos fazer com que Bakugou vá para o pátio do dormitório conosco. Vamos inventar qualquer desculpa, talvez Kirishima faça isso sozinho. Nós só vamos sair quando você chegar. Bakugou com certeza vai querer sair rápido dali assim que te ver, então antes que ele perceba nós já vamos ter saído e você terá que ser rápida com as palavras.

\- Eu ainda acho que vamos acabar todos sendo explodidos – o ruivo comentou.

\- Não seja pessimista, Eijirou! – a garota cor de rosa brigou. – Confia na sua mulher.

\- Certo... Vamos confiar que vai dar certo! – a morena disse determinada.

\- E vai dar certo. Não deu certo esse plano de namorar com Bakugou pra fazer ciúmes no Midoriya?

\- Bom... Eu acabei gostando dele e recusando o Deku.

\- Mas o Midoriya acabou se declarando – Mina disse convencida. – Assim como eu disse que faria.

\- E isso nos obrigou a pensar em outro plano – Kirishima comentou.

\- Que também vai dar certo – a garota rosa disse o olhando ameaçadoramente.

O trio logo chegou à sala de aula, onde Kirishima já começaria a tentar colocar o plano em ação. O ruivo aproveitou que ainda não havia batido o sinal e foi até o novo lugar de Bakugou.

\- Ei, Bakugou! – o chamou sorridente. – Vamos apostar corrida no pátio do dormitório hoje após as aulas?

\- Por que eu faria isso? – o loiro rebateu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O ruivo havia falado a primeira coisa lhe veio à cabeça, sem nem pensar direito. Depois de ter perguntado, havia lhe ficado óbvio que a resposta seria não. Tinha que pensar em algo melhor, que pudesse atrair Bakugou. Mas All Might já havia chegado na sala para chama-los para uma aula prática e Kirishima teve que esperar outra oportunidade.

Quando a aula de All Might acabou e todos foram aos vestiários tomar banho e se trocar, o ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade novamente.

\- Ei, Bakugou! Vamos nos encontrar no pátio dos dormitórios após as aulas hoje!

\- Pra quê? – o loiro perguntou o olhando torto.

\- Ahn... Surpresa? – disse sorrindo amarelo.

\- Que porra é essa, Kirishima?! Tenho cara de quem gosta de surpresas? – respondeu irritado, se virando para ir embora.

\- Tá bom, eu conto! – disse tentando chamar a atenção do garoto de volta. – Eu queria pedir para você me ajudar a treinar minha resistência, me explodindo.

\- Hm, não seria tão ruim poder explodir alguém com toda a vontade que eu quero e posso... Não é exatamente quem eu gostaria de explodir, mas já é alguma coisa – respondeu dando de ombros.

Kirishima sorriu amarelo e agradeceu o amigo. Bakugou voltou para a sala e o ruivo mandou mensagem para a namorada, avisando que o plano já estava em ação e que ela talvez ficasse viúva antes mesmo de se casar.

 **xxx**

Ochako estava suando frio desde o almoço, quando Mina lhe disse que Kirishima havia achado uma maneira de levar Bakugou até o ponto de encontro. A morena não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada desde então. Passou o restante das aulas pensando em maneiras de conseguir dizer o que gostaria sem ele fugir, sem ela morrer de taquicardia ou sem ele a explodir. Quando foi se declarar para o Midoriya parecia ter sido tão mais fácil, ela só foi lá e quando se deu conta não tinha como voltar atrás e teve que falar.

Quando o sinal para a saída bateu, Uraraka sentiu as borboletas voltarem dando cambalhotas. Viu Bakugou sair conversando com Kirishima e Ashido, sem nem olhar na direção que ela estava. Soltou o ar dos pulmões, só então percebendo que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto observava o loiro.

A morena saiu andando logo depois, tentando manter um ritmo rápido para não demorar muito. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais nervosa ficava. Havia decidido consigo mesma que não iria ficar ensaiando o que dizer nem os possíveis diálogos, iria apenas deixar tudo fluir.

Chegou no dormitório e foi para a porta que dava acesso ao pátio, observando a cena do lado de fora. Mina estava sentada segurando a risada, Bakugou já estava com as palmas das mãos para cima em posição de ataque e Kirishima estava fingindo se alongar.

\- Vai logo, Kirishima – ouviu o loiro irritado. – Se você ficar enrolando, vou te explodir antes mesmo de usar sua individualidade!

Uraraka não sabia por quanto tempo ele conseguiria enrolar o loiro nem se acabaria sendo explodido mesmo, então saiu e acenou para o colega, sinalizando que havia chegado e eles poderiam sair.

\- Calma, eu só preciso... – o ruivo parou ao ver Uraraka, sorrindo aliviado.

\- Olá, Bakugou – a morena disse.

O loiro ainda estava de costas para ela, mas foi perceptível a pequena explosão que saíram de suas mãos quando ouviu a voz dela.

\- Preciso entrar. Desculpe, Kacchan!

Kirishima pegou Ashido pela mão e saiu correndo para dentro antes que Bakugou tivesse alguma reação agressiva com eles. O loiro se virou e passou reto por Uraraka, sem olhá-la ou lhe responder o cumprimento.

\- Bakugou...

\- Já disse pra me deixar em paz.

\- Só me escuta!

\- Não tenho obrigação nenhuma com você – respondeu seco, se virando para olhá-la. Seu olhar era frio, quase cortante.

\- Eu só queria esclarecer o que viu ontem.

\- Você não precisa me esclarecer nada. Já disse que podemos acabar com essa farsa, você não tem que ficar me explicando porra nenhuma.

\- Você interpretou aquele beijo errado!

\- Realmente, é fácil entender um beijo errado – respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – Escuta, garota, eu não ligo para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Foda-se! Não quero e nem preciso das suas explicações fodidas – o loiro se virou de costas novamente, prestes a voltar para dentro.

\- Mina me disse que você gosta de mim! – disse rápido num momento de desespero. Não podia deixá-lo escapar fácil assim.

Bakugou travou no lugar. Não era capaz de andar, de se virar e nem respirar direito. Aquela alienígena iria pagar caro, mas não tanto quanto aquele língua solta que considerava ser seu melhor amigo. Sabia que ele acabaria contando para a namorada estúpida e que a piranha acabaria contando para Uraraka. O loiro virou-se lentamente, tentando manter a melhor expressão neutra que pudesse – no caso, uma carranca.

\- Não fale idiotices! Você acha que eu iria gostar logo de você? – disse tentando disfarçar, mas ela estava com aquele sorriso estúpido, o que lhe causava mais irritação.

\- Bakugou-kun – o chamou se aproximando. – Não precisa tentar desconversar. Eu sei que gosta de mim e fico feliz.

\- Não fode, Uraraka!

A morena riu de leve. Ela estava tentando lhe provocar com esses sorrisos e risadinhas?

Uraraka se aproximou mais e antes que Bakugou pudesse ter qualquer reação, ela o abraçou. A garota passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e afundou seu nariz ali, respirando profundamente aquele perfume que havia aprendido a gostar e havia sentido tanta falta naquele dia.

Bakugou pensou em explodi-la, jogá-la longe, arrancar ela dali à força... Mas não conseguia concretizar nada do que pensava, não tinha coragem de machucá-la assim de verdade. Seu corpo se arrepiava com ela respirando em seu pescoço e seu estômago embrulhava de senti-la assim tão perto.

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi abraça-la de volta e se perder no perfume que seus cabelos castanhos exalavam.

\- Eu gosto de você também – ela sussurrou.

O loiro sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. Não negaria que havia sonhado com isso diversas vezes, mas agora que acontecia parecia estranho. Havia a visto beijando outro no dia anterior e agora ela vinha toda carinhosa? O que ela queria, afinal?

Afastou-se um pouco dela, a segurando pelos ombros. Esperava encontrar ali algum vestígio de que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa, que estava o enganando, mas não encontrou nada. Apenas viu aqueles olhos castanhos que o hipnotizavam e lhe transmitiam confiança e paz. Se ela continuasse a olhá-lo desse jeito não conseguiria aguentar.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Bakugou deslizou suas mãos para cima, segurando o mais delicadamente que podia o rosto de Uraraka. Aproximou-se devagar, ainda com receio, e a beijou. No início estavam apenas com os lábios encostados, mas logo aprofundaram. O loiro nunca havia sentido nada parecido em sua vida, não se sentia tão feliz e completo nem quando estava explodindo tudo. A morena dessa vez sentiu que estava tudo certo e que gostaria de ficar ali para sempre.

O mundo parecia ter parado ao redor deles. Por um momento era apenas os dois no meio do pátio, sentindo o vento quente da noite balançar seus cabelos e o sentimento ser retribuído.

\- Eu acho que isso quer dizer que você iria _sim_ gostar logo de mim – ela disse sorrindo, tentando ao máximo segurar a vontade de chorar.

Mas para sua surpresa, Bakugou sorriu de volta – aquele sorriso do parque, aquele que ela havia achado tão bonito.

* * *

 **AEEEE, FINALMENTEEE! Eu ía enrolar mais, mas achei que seria maldade adiar ainda mais o tão esperado beijo. Espero que tenham gostado :B**


	15. Namorado

**MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! Eu estava com a ideia já pronta e começada, mas fui pega desprevenida por um novo vício chamado Amor Doce '-' (jogo viciante da porra).**

 **Mas cá estamos nós... A fic chegou ao seu fim. Obrigada a todos quem têm acompanhado, favoritado, comentado ou apenas lido. Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado e me apoiado durante todo o tempo.**

 **E eis aqui uma grande surpresa/revelação... Tô me sentindo no programa do João Kléber agora, mas a revelação vai ser bem melhor, HASEASUHSAHAS.**

 **Ok, foco... A grande revelação: eu tenho uma continuação para Namorado. Não é uma long, na verdade na minha mente é apenas uma one shot. Não vou revelar mais detalhes, pra não me comprometer depois, porque por enquanto é apenas uma ideia que ainda não foi escrita. Mas podem anotar que em breve vocês verão uma pequena continuação desse relacionamento lindo e maravilhoso do nosso otp supremo :D**

 **Bom, agradecimentos e revelações à parte, fiquem com o capítulo final :B**

 **Espero que gostem! :3**

* * *

O casal ainda se encarava, ambos um pouco corados, mas completamente felizes. Pareciam duas crianças que haviam acabado de ganhar o melhor brinquedo de presente. Bakugou ainda lhe sorria e Uraraka segurava a vontade de chorar – de alegria, claro. Finalmente havia conseguido perceber que gostava de Bakugou, conseguiu admitir isso para o loiro e o melhor: havia sido correspondida dessa vez.

Ouviram gritos e assobios vindo de dentro do prédio e, ao se virarem, viram todas as meninas e Kirishima ali torcendo por eles. Uraraka corou mais ainda, enquanto Bakugou desfez o sorriso e fez a usual carranca para os colegas, mandando eles saírem dali e irem cuidar da própria vida. Vendo que ninguém parecia muito interessado em sair dali, o loiro pegou a morena pela mão e começaram a caminhar rumo ao parque, onde os colegas não ficariam os encarando. Além disso, ainda era cedo e eles poderiam curtir um pouco da noite sozinhos – dessa vez como um verdadeiro casal.

Porém, por mais que estivesse se sentindo feliz e completo, algo ainda incomodava Bakugou. Havia visto Uraraka com Deku no dia anterior. Continuaram andando em um silêncio confortável, até chegarem no parque e o loiro conseguir perguntar o que vinha martelando em sua mente.

\- Agora que estamos realmente à sós... – começou se virando de frente para ela – Poderia me dizer, então, como eu pude entender errado o beijo que você e o nerd deram?

Por mais que estivesse tentando disfarçar o ciúme, seu tom de voz estava lhe denunciando. Uraraka achou muito fofo, mas se conteve e não comentou nada sobre isso para evitar uma possível discussão.

\- Bom... Deku realmente se declarou e meu beijou.

Bakugou não pode se conter e sua expressão se fechou ainda mais, provocando um leve riso na garota.

\- Não faça essa cara, eu nem terminei de contar ainda! Como eu dizia... Ele me beijou, mas eu não consegui retribuir e nem aceitar seus sentimentos. Você deve imaginar porquê – ela sorriu para ele.

\- Mas você o abraçou depois – o garoto rebateu.

\- Sim, isso é verdade, mas foi como amigo. Eu disse que não me sentia dessa maneira, o abracei e fui para o meu quarto. Fiquei a noite toda pensando se eu estava realmente apaixonada por você. E cá estamos nós.

Bakugou não era de ficar sentindo culpa por seus atos, mas dessa vez estava se sentindo mal de ter ignorado a garota o dia todo. Ela tentou lhe chamar tantas vezes durante todo o dia e ele havia começado a ir embora quando se encontraram agora. Para a sorte dele, ela era bem insistente. O loiro a puxou para um abraço novamente, como se estivesse tentando se desculpar assim – afinal ainda era muito orgulhoso para dizer qualquer coisa.

Uraraka se aproveitou da proximidade dos dois para esticar-se levemente e colar seus lábios ao do garoto novamente. Finalmente havia criado coragem de se declarar e dessa vez sentia que tudo estava em seu lugar, que os dois juntos era a coisa certa a acontecer.

 **xxx**

Fazia quase dois meses que Bakugou e Uraraka haviam se acertado. Desde então, era muito mais frequente os ver fazendo lições e treinando juntos, além de passarem todo o seu tempo livre na companhia um do outro. O loiro poderia afirmar para si mesmo com todas as palavras que a amava, mas ainda não havia conseguido lhe dizer.

Naquela sexta eles haviam passado mais um final de tarde juntos, mas Bakugou estava desconfiado de que algo não estava certo com Uraraka. Ela parecia mais distraída e não soava tão animada quando ele lhe comprou uma porção de mochis. Assim, ao voltarem para o dormitório, se viu obrigado a mais uma vez pedir ajuda para Kirishima – e esperava ser a última vez. Como ele namorava Ashido, achou que ela poderia saber de algo e ter comentado com ele.

\- E então é isso – ele terminou seu relato e sentou-se na cadeira do quarto do ruivo.

\- Ok, primeiro: você deve gostar mesmo da Uraraka, por que veio até meu quarto pedir um conselho – Kirishima comentou e ganhou uma carranca como resposta. – Tudo bem, sem gracinhas. Para sua incrível sorte, Mina já tinha me comentado sobre isso semana passada, porque ela disse que eu tinha que falar logo com você. Pelo que entendi, Uraraka está muito feliz de ter conseguido se resolver com você, mas ela esperava um pedido oficial ou algo do tipo.

\- Mas que porra... Não achei necessário, afinal a gente já estava namorando, a única diferença é que antes era fachada.

\- Cara, ela é uma garota. É óbvio que para ela é importante esses detalhes, principalmente porque agora não é mais parte de um plano.

Bakugou ficou pensativo por um tempo e voltou para seu quarto em seguida. Passou grande parte da noite pensando em como poderia resolver esse assunto e deixar Uraraka ainda mais feliz. Se deu conta de que havia chegado o grande dia de dizer à morena aquelas palavras que vinha guardando e acabou perdendo o sono pensando em maneiras de conseguir se expressar.

No dia seguinte, o loiro se aproveitou que era um sábado e chamou a garota para almoçarem juntos no shopping, o que foi prontamente aceito por ela. Ao chegarem, Bakugou não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas Uraraka também parecia estar querendo falar alguma coisa.

\- Bakugou... – ela chamou incerta quando acharam uma mesa para se acomodar. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Acredito que já tenha – ele respondeu sorrindo levemente sarcástico.

A garota revirou os olhos sorrindo. Por mais que sempre tivesse detestado esse sorriso irônico, não podia deixar de admitir que agora ele parecia mais bonito que o normal. Talvez porque ela sabia que ele não estava sendo maldoso realmente, mas apenas brincando com ela.

\- É sério... Eu tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo... Eu não queria parecer chata ou te aborrecer com esse tipo de coisa, mas é difícil me controlar. O que somos agora? Nós... Nós estamos namorando... Certo? – ela perguntou ainda mais incerta do que antes. Bakugou a olhava de um jeito que ela não conseguia interpretar, o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa.

\- Teoricamente nenhum de nós terminou oficialmente essa relação quando ela ainda era aquela merda de fachada.

\- Teoricamente um de nós terminou, quando me mandou deixar em paz e ameaçou me explodir – ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – É sério, Bakugou-kun! Me responde direito agora...

\- Você é insistente pra cacete! Bom... Eu não pretendo te deixar livre por aí, principalmente quando há nerds fodidos e inúteis à espreita.

Bakugou ficou sério apenas de pensar na possibilidade de Deku se aproximar da _sua_ garota com segundas intenções. Ele com certeza não responderia por si se o visse tão próximo dela novamente. Uraraka não conseguiu segurar e riu da cara do loiro.

\- Você é uma graça com ciúmes, Bakugou-kun!

\- Não é ciúmes – ele rebateu fazendo uma carranca. – É apenas cuidado com o que é _meu_ – ele deu ênsafe à última palavra, chamando levemente a atenção da garota.

O loiro se virou para ficar de frente para a garota. Não era muito bom em expressar sentimentos como Uraraka, mas teria que se esforçar para ao menos conseguir fazer um pedido.

\- E bem, você... Cacete... Eu... O que eu estou tentando dizer... Porra! – ele xingou e esfregou as mãos no cabelo, em um claro sinal de que estava ficando nervoso.

\- Bakugou, se acal...

\- Euamovocê!

O loiro disse tão rápido que a garota se calou imediatamente para tentar saber se havia ouvido corretamente. Seus olhos piscavam freneticamente enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava a mil para processar corretamente o que estava acontecendo.

\- Pára com essa cara fodida!

\- Eu... Não sei se ouvi direito, acho que estou ouvindo coisas...

\- Pára de ser estúpida também – ele disse rindo sarcástico. – Você me ouviu. Eu amo você e quero que você seja apenas minha.

\- Isso é um pedido de namoro?

\- Não me olhe com essa cara fodida, está melhor que o pedido que você me fez quando quis seguir os conselhos daquela alienígena doida.

\- Não estou reclamando, apenas confirmando. E aquilo foi totalmente diferente!

\- Gostaria de apontar que ainda não me respondeu nenhuma das duas coisas e isso está me deixando impaciente pra caralho.

Uraraka se inclinou e o beijou levemente, sorrindo ao se separar. _Aquele_ sorriso que agora parecia ainda mais bonito ao garoto.

\- Claro que sou apenas sua. E... Eu... Eu também amo você – ela respondeu a segunda parte um pouco mais baixo, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Bakugou não pode evitar de sorrir e se inclinar para beijá-la novamente. Sabia que desde que havia se acertado com Uraraka sua vida estava sendo muito diferente, mas tinha certeza que tudo mudaria ainda mais e sua expressão seria muito mais sorridente e suave quando estivesse na companhia da garota que mais amava em todo o mundo.

Daquela que a partir de agora era oficialmente sua namorada.

E ele era oficialmente seu _namorado._


End file.
